Soulbound
by midnightquiver
Summary: Part 3 to a trilogy. Bonnie makes a trade for two friends.a trade she might not be able to follow through now with Damon gone and her now l the rules have changed. Now she's the one caught amongst a love triangle that could be the death of her.
1. Unemotional News

**Alrighty her is the third and last installment. so if you haven't read My Last Sunrise of Memories Under the Black Sun then you should really start there of you might not be able to follow this story much. but I hope you enjoy**

**P.S i don't own the Vampire Diaries but i'm sure you knew that.**

~Bonnie~

Running into the house I ran upstairs to the study. Damon got there before me.

"Bonnie there's nothing we can do. If they made a deal it'll be nearly impossible to break." He said

"Look I know you didn't like tem very much but get over it. They're our friends. So if you want to help then I would be ever grateful if not then I'll do it on my own." I hissed

He grabbed me by the shoulders so I was facing him.

"Bonnie you have no idea what you're doing. And if we do manage to get them from the darkest part of the dark dimension might I add the price is going to be a heavy one." He said

"Damon…I am willing to do whatever it takes. It was my fault they died. The least I can do is give them their lives back." I said

"You're not doing it alone then." He said

I couldn't help but smile up at him. He pulled me into a hug and held me close. Then all of the sudden my stomach turned and I felt nauseas.

"Oh god." I said as I pulled away and ran for the bathroom

I heard him call after me as I ran into the bathroom only to puke into the toilet. I felt as his cold hands pulled back my hair. Afterwards I sat back trying to breathe.

"Damon…" I started

He just gave me a worried look.

"What is it?" he asked taking my hand into his

"I think…I'm pregnant." I mumbled

Looking up at him I saw his face go pale. I felt tears stream down my face as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry." I cried than got up and ran out of the room

I couldn't stop the tears. It was like they were on overload or something. But by the look on Damon's face I could tell he didn't like the news. It wasn't like I planned this though. it just happened. As I ran down the stairs and as I made my out the door I ran into something hard.

"Bonnie?"

I looked up to see Stefan. He'd grabbed me by the shoulders steadying me.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Uh nothing …nothing." I stammered

Pushing away from him I ran out the door.

~Damon~

I wanted to run after her. Everything in me said that I should have but I didn't. I just sat there still feeling shocked about what I now knew. I didn't even know how to feel about it. Was I supposed to be happy?

"What the hell did you do?" I heard Stefan growl for the doorway.

"She's pregnant." I muttered looking at the opposite wall blankly

Several questions had been answered but even more arose. I now understood why I thought I kept hearing two heartbeats but I didn't know if I could handle this.

"I can't do it." I mumbled to myself

It all hit me fast and hard. when I had made the final decision. Like that I was up and gone. If Bonnie was indeed pregnant then I couldn't be around her. She didn't need someone like me around putting her and the child in danger. I wouldn't do that to her. It wasn't as if she ever needed me anyways. I just stole her from Matt from jealousy and envy or at least that's what i told myself.

**Thank you for all who voted on my poll. i really appreciate it:) So now on with the third part to this trilogy. i hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review! you can give me whatever thoughts and ideas. so lots of love and i hope you love the story.**


	2. Whatever It Takes

~Bonnie~

The sun shined through waking me up. My eyes were still puffy from the non stop crying the past week. I still told myself he would come back. That he didn't leave me alone to care for the child that grew within me. Even more I was terrified for Matt and Meredith who seemed to be in such a dark place. From what I found out it was darker than the dark dimension and I never wanted to go back there. I hadn't told anyone about it because I knew what they'd say. As a matter of fact I had stopped telling them anything mainly because they overreact.

Bonnie you can't go after them it's not safe of bonnie we're just trying to protect you you have to understand. Well I didn't want to understand anymore. I wanted to have my best friends who were probably being tortured god know where. I just wanted to protect them for a change and that was exactly what I was going to do.

Today I would go and find them. All I had to do was call out and call out loud to get a general area of where they are. I was hoping to strike a deal to set them free.

Getting up from another sleepless night I ran into the bathroom and keeled over the toilet throwing up.

"Haven't even eaten yet and I'm already throwing up." I muttered to myself

Then all of the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Bon? Are you okay?" it was Mrs. Flowers

"I'm fine thank you." I called out

She had been here with me since Elena and Stefan went on their honeymoon. It was okay with me but I knew that she knew I was pregnant but she didn't say anything and I was grateful for it.

"Alright well…breakfast is down there dear." She said lightly

"Thank you be down in a minute!" I called

Getting up I flushed the toilet then brushed my teeth. Then looking out the door as I always did I walked down the stairs all bundled up in one of Stefan's massive hoodie. It was easier to hide in instead of my hoodies.

I could smell the food about halfway down the stairs. It smelt delicious and I knew right away I'd want double helpings. I could smell the bacon and the eggs and pancakes so clearly and it made my mouth water.

Sitting down at the table Mrs. Flowers sat a plate down in front of me.

"You really don't have to do this for me." I said as I shoved food in my mouth

"I don't mind one bit. A young woman like you needs to keep up her strength." Mrs. Flowers said

I just smiled a little then pushed the now empty plate away from me.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I said

"You be careful then."

The way she said it was as if she was telling me to protect myself beyond covering. I just nodded as I got up. going to open the door the door knob turned before I touched it. stepping back Stefan and Elena came through the door and it wasn't three seconds later that I was engulfed in hugs by both of them.

"I can't breathe." I choked out

"Oh sorry." Elena said "I didn't want to be gone for too long after what happened between you and Damon."

I just nodded blankly.

"I still can't believe he did that I mean what was he thinking!" she continued

Stefan's green eyes bored into me though and right then I knew he knew. I felt my heart beat quicken and I hoped he wouldn't say anything.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked "I was about to go out for a little while."

"Oh sure. You me to come with?" Elena offered

"No." I said all too quickly

Brushing past them I walked out the door. If I was going to do this it would have to be sooner than planned being they were home early. I didn't want them coming along. Not for this ride.

Right about now was the time I told the voice in my head to shut up. I didn't want to turn back. What I wanted was my friends back. The ones who helped me through hard times. I mean it wasn't that Elena didn't help it's just she dragged it out into something over dramatic.

Walking along the sidewalk I didn't hear Tyler calling for me until he was right up beside me.

"Are you deaf?" he asked

"sorry." I mumbled

"No I'm sorry. I can be an ass I know. It's something I'm working on actually." He said

I just nodded.

"Where are you off to exactly?" he asked

"That would be none of your business Smallwood." I hissed

"Actually it is…I kind of made a promise." He started

"Yeah well tell Damon he can shove that promise up his ass." I snapped

Tyler stopped there but I didn't. I knew who the promise was made from and if Damon wanted to see me safe he would've stayed. Now I didn't have a reason to even be alive. I was only alive for one reason and that was for him or her, whichever it turned out to be.

"Goodbye Tyler." I said

Then he grabbed me by the arm.

"Why are saying it like that. Like it's the last time we'll see each other?" he asked skeptically

"Bonnie!" I heard from farther down the sidewalk

I saw Stefan running towards us.

"No!" I yelled

~Stefan~

I could hear the two heartbeats loud and clear and I wondered if Elena could or if she were just ignoring them. I didn't know. Bonnie looked so tired and dead. Damon shouldn't have left. He should've stayed. That's what she needed but he didn't see it that way. He saw it his way.

Bonnie brushed past us out the front door.

"I'm going to go see Mrs. Flowers." Elena said

I just nodded and kissed her temple before she walked off.

Taking our bags upstairs I stopped in front of Bonnie's door which was half open. I noticed a small book on her bed and when I walked in I saw several books scattered everywhere.

"What have you been doing while we were gone Bonnie McCullough." I said to myself

Looking at a few of the books I noticed spells to get to certain dimensions, dark dimensions, hell dimensions.

"Why would you want to go there?"

Then walking over to her bed I picked up the small velvet covered book with the letter 'B' carved on the front and read the latest entry.

_I have to help them. I can't let them stay there no matter what deal they made to see us during Elena's wedding day. Matt and Meredith won't rot there. I won't let them. There had to be a way I'm sure of it. I'm hoping that when I get where I'm going which I hope is the right dimension that there is a possibility I can find Sage. He might be the only one who can help me down there. If not then it's going to take longer than expected to find them. I just hope I'm powerful enough that I don't wipe out by doing this that and I don't want to be caught. Witches tend to be valuable down there so I can only hope for the best. Tomorrow will be the perfect day I'm sure being it's on the summer equinox. Magic runs powerfully on equinoxes. Till the next time we meet diary…_

"No…" I said

In the next instant I was out the door rushing past a confused Elena.

~Bonnie~

"Bonnie don't!" Stefan yelled

Right as he was reaching us I finished the spell and looked up at Tyler apologetically.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for this. I was supposed to go alone." I said

"Wha-"Tyler started

A large flash of green light surrounded us as Stefan grabbed my wrist. As fast as the green light had appeared it was gone and so were we.

**Reviews, ideas and thoughts are always appreciated so please review I would really like it. and if it's too short I'm sorry. Review for a preview I promise**


	3. Shackled and Caged

**I was really surprised when I got a lot of reviews for the second chapter lol. Thank you Epona's chosen, DeDelFucco, Lula691, thesocialriotmachine, and Nightfall12. You guys are great reviewers and I thought this chapter would be a nice Christmas treat so here it is….**

~Bonnie~

Looking around for a split second everything was fuzzy.

"Bonnie?"

I looked up to see Stefan and Tyler looking down at me.

"You weren't supposed to be here. It was only supposed to be me!" I exclaimed angrily "Why do you mess things up!"

They both looked at me sympathetically.

"I hate you! You can't let me do anything!" I yelled as I started crying

Then all of the sudden I felt a set of arms around me. I tried to hit him away. I was so angry.

"No! Let me go! It's all your fault!" I yelled as tears started flooding my face

But he didn't let go. Stefan held me even tighter. I tried to hit but it was futile.

"It's all your fault! He's gone..." I sobbed "It's all my fault."

I collapsed to the wet ground crying in his arms. I wanted him to come back so bad. If he didn't want the child I would've gotten rid of it for him. I would've done anything for him but he was gone and so was a huge chunk of my heart where now a hole resided.

"Shhh…." Stefan said as he kissed my forehead "It isn't your fault. None of this is your fault."

"Then why did he go? Why did any of them go?" I asked

For the first time Stefan Salvatore was speechless without an answer.

"I needed him and now he's gone." I said as I wiped my eyes

Tyler just stood there taking deep breaths without saying a word. Stefan stood taking me along with him.

"Bonnie…" he started

"I'm not going back. Not yet." I insisted

"I figured…but where are we?" he asked

Sniffling I looked around for a moment. It was raining and it was as dark as night right now.

"Ummm…" I started "I did a spell that would take me to where Matt and Meredith were but I don't know. It might've messed up being you jumped into the mix."

He looked down at me with a little agitation.

"Don't look at me like that. I was supposed to come alone." I said putting my hands on my hips

"You're in no condition to do anything alone." He shot back

"Well she's not alone…wait what condition?" Tyler said

I didn't look at him. instead I just looked down at my feet.

"She's pregnant Tyler." Stefan said casually

"Is that possible?" he asked

I just shrugged.

"Is it going to come out a vampire?" he asked

"I don't know." I muttered

"IT's so strange. I mean do you think it even has a heart beat?" he asked

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed

With that I turned and stormed off. Stefan just glared at Tyler who just shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

I didn't know where I was going but I was going somewhere. I had to find them. I had to save them from whatever eternal hell they were in. then all of the sudden someone grabbed me by the arms.

"Stefan! Help me!" I screamed

I tried to wriggle free but whatever or whoever had me was stronger.

"Get off of her!" I heard

Then all of the sudden they had him a Tyler too.

"They will be great for the auction." I heard one rasp

"Let us go." I pleaded

They all chuckled.

"Just shut up little witch of we'll get rid of the thing inside of you." One of them growled

I gasped and shut my mouth. still struggling one them grabbed me by the throat.

"You're a powerful one." He hissed "I just might take you for myself."

"Stop!" Tyler growled

"Dogs on the other hand are a bit difficult. But I do hear they make good pets."

Fear rose in me to the point where I was now shaking. There was a good chance that whatever was going to happen next was going to cause all three of us to split up. And the more I thought of it now I didn't want to be split from them.

"Just let us go." I said

"What did I say witch." The raspy one hissed

Within the next instant I saw a gleaming dagger and it thrusting at me. but before it hit me in the stomach I watched it fly out of his hand to my own will.

"Stupid." He growled

And then next thing I saw was a fist coming at me making the dark world we were in go black.

"Bonnie wake up." I heard

Opening my eyes I saw Stefan's concerned green ones looking at my jaw. Sitting up a sudden notion of dizziness came over me.

"Easy now." I hear Tyler say as he helped me

"What happened?" I asked

"Not entirely sure. It all happened so quick but now we're in here and apparently we're being sold off…I think." Stefan said

"Uh oh. That's not good. I was supposed to be more stealthy than this." I said

"Sorry Bon." Stefan said

I looked over at him and I could see shame in his eyes.

"Don't Stefan. Maybe it's a good thing you came to help me." I said

Though I wasn't quite sure being we were now in cages of some sort and being ready to be sold off. It brought more problems. It was lighter here though which made it easier to see due to the few torches that lit up the small room which might I add smelled like a toilet and made me want to barf. In the corner I could see two others. They were huddled together. Looking closer I could tell they were twins. Then there was another standing against the opposite wall just grooming its tails. It didn't take a genius to know what she was. She was a kitsune.

"What are you?" I asked the twins

They didn't speak. They just stared.

"It's okay we won't hurt you. I'm a witch. He's a vampire and he's a werewolf." I sai das I gestured to Stefan and Tyler

"We're…shapeshifters." One of them said

"But we can only change into animals. People are complicated." The other said

They only looked to be maybe thirteen at the most. How did they get into a place like this? this place was worse than the Dark dimension and the noises I hear that resembled torture told me that. The screams echoed within all of us and every once in a while I would see the kitsune flinch a little to the noises. I could tell she was just trying to be strong but her eyes looked terrified. I didn't know how long we had been here. was it days? Weeks?

Looking over at Stefan I could tell that little by little he was skulking into his own corner. Hunger was starting to take over both Tyler and I could see it. But Tyler went over to the twins to help them and calm them with reassurance.

"Stefan…" I started as I walked over to him

"Bonnie you should stay away." he said calmly

I just held out my wrist.

"You need to feed." I said

He shoved my wrist away. I just put it back in his face.

"No I'm not stupid but I am trusting you not to drain us." I said answering his thoughts as I held my baby bump

He looked up at me as if still making a reassurance. I just nodded. Then he took my wrist as gently as he could and bit into it. I flinched a little as he did. After a few moments he released and wiped his mouth.

"Well little witch you have got to tell me how you train your vampires." The kitsune said as she picked at her nails

Opening my mouth to say something I just closed it. I looked back at Stefan to see how he was and he just nodded that he was alright. With that I sat back against the wall beside him. After a while we had all shared names. The twins were Shay and Shy whereas the kitsune's name is Mesutora. She is so confident about herself and strong but it made me wonder how got locked up as well in such a dark place that made those here want to commit suicide or go crazy.

Tyler was good with the twins I had noticed after a while. Stefan saw it too that I was sure of. Mesutora was always watching us as if we would attack her or something and that was what made me a little unnerved with her especially with past relation from kitsune.

"Stop Mesutora. We're not going to attack you. And if we wanted to we would have a long time ago." I said as she paced

"I don't know that. You could be buying your time." She said

"You're and idiot." I blurted as I rolled my eyes

She just glared at me. It wasn't a good way to try and make an alliance so that we could break out of here. So I just bit my tongue. She stopped pacing though. as I started to drift off to sleep which I had been fighting off a lot I heard the outer door open.

"Wake up kiddies."

It was the man with the raspy voice who tried to stab me. His face was distorted and I was sure it was a hex to match his black heart. Blessed be the one who did it to him. he had multiple shackles for each of us. I backed away as he came toward me with a set. I was scared to be honest. Well…more than scared, I was terrified and Mesutora looked ready to pounce the guy not out of just getting free. Reading her expression it was her wanting to actually help. The distorted guy just grabbed my wrists and started putting the rusted shackles on.

"I see you let the leech feed on you. How noble." He spat

Then he put one around my neck. The other two guards grabbed the shackled twins along with the other three. I could hear Shay and Shy crying. I wished and prayed that I could do something, anything to save them. But I knew I couldn't being I couldn't even save myself. My power was dwindled and I hadn't gotten enough rest to even try and restore it. We were all screwed.

"To auction we go! And I'm sure we'll get a pretty penny from all of them." One of the guards said

I looked over at Stefan terrified though he didn't look it I knew he was too. No one had enough strength to fight back and that's how the distorted ones wanted it.

"We're going to die aren't we?" I said to Mesutora who was beside me

"I think so. I just hope that whatever hell exists is merciful." She said honestly

**I wanted to introduce some new characters. I hope you will like them.**

**Mesutora means tigress by the way. I wanted there to be a tough figure in the crowd. I'm not saying Tyler or Stefan isn't tough I just figured a girl figure wouldn't be a bad idea. A girl Bonnie can look up to being Elena isn't exactly a tough being she dies all the time. **

**Please review I would really appreciate it. leave all you thoughts, ideas, criticism, or even praise here. just click the button.**


	4. Up For Auction

~Bonnie~

We were all being dragged through a dark hallway then before I knew it a bright light blinded me to the point where I started feel my eyes roll to the back of my head. I felt someone steady me from behind.

"You need to stay on your feet or they'll whip you." Mesutora whispered

I just nodded as I swayed back and forth a little. Then all of the sudden I was yanked forward hard and I fell scraping my knees and palms of the ground.

"Bonnie!" I heard Tyler yell

The guard ahead of us looked back with a smirk and with a swift movement I felt a sting across my back. Looking up I saw he was getting ready to hit me again but I just scrambled to get up as fast as I could. As he went to hit me again someone grabbed me from behind taking the second sting. I could hear her whimper a little from it.

"Mesu-"I started

"It would hurt the baby." Was all she said

She let go after a few seconds and linked her arm through mine as we walked down the hallway. She didn't say anything and neither did anybody else. The only to be heard was the twins crying in front of us. Stefan looked back at me a few times but I couldn't bring myself to look at him knowing that this was all my fault somehow. Looking in every direction possible I could tell that the more we walked the less disgusting it got. The gross smell of urine with a mixture of puke had left long ago. Then all of the sudden we were stopped.

"You stay in line and don't say a word. Stay quiet and obedient and you don't get punishment."

"Yes because we haven't been punished enough." I muttered

The distorted one glared back my way.

"Have something to say do we witch?" he snarled

"No." I said taking a step back

"Good." he growled "Because you're first."

"What!" I said panicked

He grabbed my shackles and what happened next happened so fast I left me reeling. Stefan growled and jumped at one of the guards snapping his neck then went for the one who was trying to drag me away. but before he had a chance two others ganged up on him and pinned him to the wall. I saw Mesutora grab Tyler by the arm giving him a warning look.

"Stop!" I yelled right before one of the guards sent a wooden stake through him

They both looked at me then back at the vampire who was now slumped over breathing heavily. The distorted one grabbed the chain that led to the restraint of the shackle around my neck and started dragging me forward. He paused momentarily before Stefan.

"Tie him up better or next time I'll let him kill you scum." He snarled

Everything seemed to have slowed down into slow motion as I looked back at them struggling as I was being forced away. Looking back ahead I was pulled out into what looked like and auction office. I was the item being bought.

"Oh no." I whispered

The place was packed with beings that I had no idea as to what they were. Some scared me so much that I only imagined them in nightmares whereas others caught up my fascination.

"Alright first item here is a witch." The distorted thing said

The crowd started grumbling amongst themselves. Looking back I could see the others being led out to stand in line for their turn. It wasn't long before I could feel tears rimming my eyes

"She's got the visions." I heard the distorted one add

Then I started seeing hands going up and it wasn't long before I saw a brawl start.

"Take it outside!" one of the guards said as they shoved the two out

Taking my chance on the distraction I ripped the chain from the distorted one's hands and whipped him across the face with it sending him into the crowd. Then going to hit the guard to the left I felt a set of arms around me tightly causing my breathing to hitch.

"Hold her!" the other yelled

"You cause way too many problems witch! I should kill you now!" said the distorted one as he got back up

"To die would be a very big adventure." I spat kicking him in the gut

"Little bitch!" he snarled as he raised his hand to hit me

Closing my eyes I braced myself for a hit that never came. Slowly opening them I looked up and felt my eyes widen as big as saucers I was sure.

"It's not appropriate to hit a lady. But out of curiosity how much for the whole lot?"

The distorted one looked back at us all with disgusted looks.

"Seventy five hundred and the witch is free for your pleasure in killing her." he hissed

"Indeed."

Then all of the sudden I felt a tugging at my throat egging me on to walk but a sudden wave of dizziness had come over me. Looking up at the one who had purchased us all I reached out to him.

"Sage." Was all I could mutter as I started falling into blackness

~Damon~

It had been weeks since I heard from the dog. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to keep me updated about Bonnie.

"Never let a dog do a vampire's job." I muttered to myself as I pulled into the boarding house driveway

Before I had a chance to get out of the car Elena was yanking me out without trouble.

"Whoa take it easy." I said prying her hands from me

To be honest I had never seen Elena like this and it scared me. She was stuck between infuriated and crying or was it blubbering? Whatever the case it was rather terrifying.

"What is it?" I asked attempting the whole comforting thing I had seen Stefan do on multiple occasions

"They're gone!" she all but yelled

Then I saw Caroline walk out of the house crying as well though she looked much worse than Elena. how long had they been a wreck. Mrs. Flowers came up behind her and whispered in her ear to go back into the house and she did so.

"Dear don't be mad at him. it was not his fault that they are gone. By rights he doesn't even know about it." Mrs. Flowers said gently

"It could've been avoided if he hadn't have left." She growled then she spun on her heel and stormed back into the house

"Did I miss something? I mean I came back-"

"It does not matter now." Mrs. Flowers interrupted

I hated it when she did that. It made me want to snap her neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"They're gone. Stefan, Tyler, and Bonnie." She said

"Well it can't be that hard to find them." I said

"We don't know where they went. It could be a number of dimensions either worse or better than the dark dimension Damon." She said calmly

"No." I breathed

She couldn't have done it. I didn't know she had that much power. I shouldn't have left.

"We have to get her back now." I said sternly

"Damon we cannot."

"Why Damnit!" I exclaimed making the old woman flinch

"We don't know where they are."

Turning I swung my fist breaking the window on the driver's side of my car. Here they were in deep trouble and here we were helpless to do anything but wait and hope they come back alive.

**PLEASE review? Pretty please? **


	5. The Starless Night

~Bonnie~

"They'll be fine. Right now she needs as much rest as she can muster if she plans on keeping the baby."

"If? She plans on keeping it there's no doubt."

"How do you know? Are you in her head? No you're not plus after what Damon did I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to keep it."

"Shut up Tyler before I rip your throat out."

"Boys enough!" Sage bellowed "It is Bonnie's choice and if you don't stop you will wake her."

I could hear Stefan, Tyler, and Sage arguing in the other room. Opening my eyes I saw Shy and Shay on each side of me. They each were sleeping with an arm around me. To anybody I'm sure it was cute. The twins were adorable though, even if they were dirty and were in deep need of a bath. Laying there for a second I then sat up and wiggled out from the center of them. They mumbled a little then just fell back to sleep. I ran over to the window and opened it fast enough to let myself vomit out of it. It was dark out still but then again was there ever a light here? After wiping my mouth I sat there and looked at the starless sky. Was it possible that Elena or any of the others were looking at the same sky?

~Damon~

I didn't cry often…hell I never cry. But I felt the strong urge to being that she was gone. She could be dead for all I knew and there's not a damn thing I could do. The strong feeling of regret twisted in my stomach and gave me the strong urge to vomit.

I sat down on the porch and looked up at the starless sky.

"I shouldn't have left…" I breathed "God…damn it."

"Damon?"

I didn't move at the sound of Elena's voice.

"What are you doing out here? We could use your help inside." She said

"Why Elena? We won't find them…we have to hope they will come back and find us." I said biting back the venom in me wanting to yell and scream like a child

"It doesn't mean that we can't find ways to help." She insisted

I stood and faced her.

"Just stop." I said feeling the betrayal of myself as a tear slid down my cheek "Just stop Elena."

Her eyes seemed to have broken then and as she reached out to touch me I backed away. I didn't want to be comforted. I wanted to be left the hell alone. I brushed past her into the house and up to my room or at least what was left of it since I had had somewhat of a temper tantrum earlier when I had read Bonnie's diary and read the words on the pages that were streaked from previous tears she must've cried. The words, her words echoed through my mind.

_If he didn't want the child I would've gladly have given it up for him…I just wish he would've told me._

_There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of him and sometimes I just wish it would go away whereas other times I just want to commit suicide because it pains me so much to know it was my fault, but then I remember I still have a reason to live…for the life that resides within me._

_The days go by slowly and every time I hear a bird I wonder if it's him. My heart falls because I still keep my hopes for his return when I should know better…he isn't coming back…he doesn't love me anymore…did he love me ever? I don't mean to be skeptical but question replays over and over like a song on repeat and I can never find the answer. _

I fell to my knees as the tears rushed out of me. They wouldn't stop and the fury and anguish kept rising in me to and overwhelming boiling point.

"I…I always loved you…there was never a day I didn't…past…present…future"

The words fell from lips silently.

~Bonnie~

"You okay Bon?"

I turned around to face the child like voice.

"Yes I'm fine…just a little sick is all." I replied with a light hearted smile

"You feeling better?"

That was Shay.

"I will soon." I said

They both beamed at me brightly.

"What?" I asked as if they were expecting something from me

"That large man saved us and he caught when you were fainting." They both said

"Oh?" I said with raised eyebrows

"Yeah he's like…he's like…" Shy struggled

"Prince charming." Shay finished

"Yeah!" shy agreed

I laughed at them. I walked towards the door and I heard them jumping off the bed pitter pattering behind me. Opening the door I saw Stefan and Tyler face to face with Sage trying to stop them from getting into a fist fight. Mesutora was leaning back against a wall picking at her nails with a small knife. The corners of her lips twitched with a smile as I came out. All three young men looked at me simultaneously.

"Bonnie it is so good to see you." Sage said as he walked through other two's path and made his way over to me

He wrapped me in a hug suddenly that wasn't at all tight. It wasn't long after he let go that I heard a large bark and saw his large dog that always kind of scared me coming at me. taking a step back nervously Sage stepped in front of me stopping the dog.

"No." he growled

The dog whimpered and went back to where it originated. Then all of the sudden I felt more arms around me.

"I thought you were going to die or something." Stefan said

He actually sounded as if he might start crying.

"After the stunt you pulled I'm surprised you aren't dead." he added

"Thank you?" I said a little perplexed

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked

Mesutora looked up at that question.

"Pregnant." I answered

Stefan just smirked.

"Well you should rest." Sage said as the twins tried to tackle him

He just picked them up and tossed them over his shoulder.

"I'll keep these two out this time." He said

"But what about-"

"Bonnie not right now. Go. Sleep please." Stefan pleaded

I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to go save my friends from an eternal hell they didn't deserve, but apparently they didn't care.

"Geez you two need a bath." Sage said to the twins

He summoned his pets…animals…whatever he thought them to be. The large dog scooped up Shy on its back and started to the other end of the house.

"Hey we want to stay with you guys!" she started

Then all of the sudden the large elegant bird came out of nowhere grabbing Shay.

"Oh c'mon!" she whined

Tyler laughed a little.

"Fine." I whispered

"There are fresh clothes in there for you…whenever you would like to get changed." Sage said

I just nodded and went back into the room I had come from. I just sat back on the bed trying to fight the still tried feeling within me. Stretching a little I flinched. I had completely forgotten about the whiplash across my back. My eyes watered a little from the sting.

"You okay?"

I looked to see Mesutora come in closing the door quietly behind her.

"No." I said "I don't want to sleep…I want to be out finding and saving Matt and Meredith."

I could feel the tears coming on quickly.

"They must be in so much pain." I sobbed

She sat down beside me.

"Look I'll stick around an help…" she trailed off

"Why? You don't have too…you can leave." I said as I wiped my eyes

"I want to."

I looked over at the feeling surprised.

"Don't get used to it." she said as a grin played on her lips

I just nodded instinctively laying my head on her shoulder. I felt her tense for a moment then relax.

"We should get you out of these clothes." She said

I just nodded. Scooting to the edge of the bed I moved to the closet but Mesutora was there first already pulling out a beautiful green silk top with a dark pair of what looked like jeans. She helped me declothe but then stopped me as I went to put on the green top.

"Hold on and let me clean that." She said

I paused and let my arms fall down to my side. A split second later I felt a warm washcloth against my back making me jump a little. Untensing I took a deep breath as she rubbed the cloth across my back. Ten minutes later she helped pull the top over my head. Laying down on the bed I laid there. I felt so numb right now from trying to feel so much. It left me exhausted. Closing my eyes I suddenly felt arms around me holding me as tails brushed across my legs. I could feel myself start to shake involuntarily trying to stop myself from crying. But I failed as I felt them crash down across my cheeks. Mesutora held me tighter.

"It'll be okay…we will save your friends..." she said trailing off

I knew she was trying to make me feel better. I couldn't say how much it worked. What I did know was that if I did make it out it would be a miracle if the baby did too.

**I am loving the reviews you guys have left. So here I am asking for more…what can I say? They're addictive *wink* so do please review…I'll give you a hug?**


	6. Determination Among Nightmares

~Bonnie~

Sometime during the whole crying bit I had fallen asleep. I didn't dream. It was all black and it had been that way for months on end.

"Bonnie? Are you still alive?"

Opening my eyes I saw Stefan in the door way.

"Yes I'm alive…unfortunately." I said as I sat up

Mesutora must've left hours ago. I could hear her yelling at Shy and Shay. They must've yanked at one of her tails. Stefan walked over and sat beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

I looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"Right…dumb question." He said

"Stefan I don't think I can I'm sorry enough." I said

"It's okay really. I understand."

"I hate that about you. You always understand. Do you ever get mad?" I asked

He chuckled.

"You didn't see me when Damon left then did you?" he asked

I just shook my head no.

"I nearly sent him through a wall. He shouldn't have left you and you have no idea how bad I feel about it. It's why I've been trying so hard to take care of you." He explained

I just nodded imagining him actually beating up on his own brother. Then all of the sudden Sage bursted into the room.

"And she's awake. Good. Come eat." He said

"O-okay." I said

Stefan pulled me to my feet.

"We'll find them before going home…I promise." He said

"Everyone is making all these promises." I laughed

Walking into the dining area which took my breath away. I took a seat beside Tyler who was already eating. Shay and Shy sat on his other side.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Mesutora said

"Of course." I said jokingly

"You're looking for Matt and Meredith aren't you?" Sage asked

"Yeah Stefan told you?" I asked

"No I saw them-"

"Where? When?" I asked surprised

"Bonnie it was at least a month and a half ago…I tried to help them but…where they are is a really bad place. It's worse than nightmares themselves." Sage said

I stood up not really caring about how bad it was. He knew where they were and that meant I could get to them.

"Well then we can go then." I said

"Bonnie you don't understand-"

"What I understand is that two of my best friends did something really stupid to see me one last time and now I have to make sure it wasn't their last time." I said harshly

Sage stayed quiet.

"Stefan you understand…when Elena, Meredith and I came to save you in the dark dimension." I said looking at him

I could tell he was fighting with himself.

"Bonnie in your condition…"

"In my condition I can still help people." I hissed "It's not like I'm a balloon here."

"Yet." Tyler muttered under his breath

I glared over at him and so did several others.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

I looked back over at Stefan and Sage.

"I'll do it alone if I have to…but I don't want to be alone in this." I said, my voice returning to a more calm tone "They need us. They've helped us on more than one occasion. It's our turn to save them."

Stefan sighed defeatedly.

"Alright."

The word came from Sage not Stefan. I looked over at him brightly.

"You need to know though…that people have died and I mean excruciatingly soul obliterating and all. Not only trying to get out but in." Sage said "It won't be easy."

"It's never easy but I guess it's a good thing I've read up on it. It could help a little I figured." I said

I knew that reading about it all and then doing it were two different things. But I was more determined now more than ever to find them. I couldn't bear the thought of what they were going through. I had only heard the hundreds of screams and that alone scared me. Looking at everyone around the table they all looked at me worried. It was like they though I just a child. Well this child grew up.

"I don't like it when you all stare at me as if I were a child. A child would never have come here to what would be ones worst nightmares. This place is enough to make me just stop sleeping all together and a child would be losing her damn mind from this. But what I know is that I am one pissy witch and I am sick and tired of things coming along destroying our lives." I said sternly

I saw Tyler's eyebrows rise.

"Damn…I think I like this Bonnie." He said

Then I broke my concentration at his comment and smirked.

"I think she'll be sticking around for a while. Lord knows I need her." I said

"Well we'll need a plan." Stefan said

"Sage seems to know a little about where we're heading which by the way I have no idea where so how about you share with the rest of the class on this little hellish place we'll be breaking into." Mesutora said

"Yeah I know a little bit about the place…I used to be a slave there myself." He said silently

Everyone looked at him in that instant.

"I was lucky to escape but…" he started then stopped

"We'll make it. We always do then again half of us are dead already." I joked

Everyone laughed a little.

"Let's do this." Tyler said sounding ready for a fight

"You do know that you'll have-"

"To be in my more hansom self? Yeah I know. I'm stronger that way." he said

"Good." I said "Everyone will have to be strong. We can't protect each other without protecting ourselves."

I noticed everyone nodding in agreement. This was it. We would either live or die.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**See that little button down there? Hit it and review. For me?**

**The next chapter will have the encounter of the big bad. I'm a little stumped for a name and would appreciate ideas so just leave it all in the review.**


	7. Silence If Only For A Moment

**Thank you for all of the reviews you guys are amazing. I know i said the big bad would be in this chapter but then there came this part so it will come next chapter. I'm glad you like the story so on with the next chapter!**

~Bonnie~

"No you can't come." I said for the fifth time

"Why not?" Shay whined

Shy and Shay were begging to come.

"Because Sage needs you to watch over the manor while we're gone." I said

"But-"Shy started

"No more buts you guys." I said

They tried the pouty look but I just laughed. It never worked on me not even when Damon or Elena would try it. It was the one thing I was immune to.

"Alright you little shifters leave bonnie alone." Sage said as he was coming back into the room

Standing I walked back to my room to get changed. What I was wearing now was making me out to look like a light bulb. Luckily there were darker colors in the closet. Shay and shy were still begging to go with. We all agreed they were definitely not going. It was way too dangerous and the twins had grown on us and we wanted to keep them alive. We didn't want any more death or danger but where we were going it could be inevitable.

Getting changed into a dark top. Sifting even deeper into the closet I saw something shiny. Pulling it out I saw it was a knife.

"Impressive." I muttered to myself

Seeing the shoes I wore here by the bed I moved to get them on then tucked the knife safely away in one of them. My nerves felt shaky like they always did and the sudden urge to want to vomit.

"Not today. You are not upchucking." I told myself

After taking a deep I headed back into the living room area where Stefan and Mesutora were watching Sage and Tyler get clung to by Shay and Shy.

"We ready to go?" I asked

"Yes." Sage laughed as he pried Shay off

Then he handed me a deep velvet green cloak. Taking it I set it on my shoulders and clasped the front. Mesutora wore a deep red one as well. I heard Tyler and the others make their way but I paused and looked back at the twins.

"We'll miss you." They said simultaneously

I smiled at them then turned and closed the door behind me. as soon as I stepped down I felt a hand at the small of my back.

"This way." Stefan said

He led the way towards three carriages that reminded me of the one in the Johnny Depp movie of Sleepy Hollow. Though there weren't horses in front of them. The creatures that pulled them were so gangrel and gross that it was hard to look at them let alone take my eyes off of them. They were like zombie versions of horses sort of but they had horns and their eyes were a red color. Such a red that it reminded me of blood.

"Don't be scared they're harmless creatures." I heard Sage say "Just dead things."

I just nodded as I stepped up into the carriage and Stefan stepped in behind. It was two people to a carriage except for Mesutora who preferred to be alone. She was in no way wanting to be that close to us.

"Bonnie." Stefan said as the carriage started moving

"I'm okay…everything will be okay. It has to be." I said

"It's okay to be scared." He said

"No…No it's not Stefan." I said biting back tears "I can't be scared. They need me. They need us and I can't be afraid."

"It'll be okay. We're all scared."

"Stefan…I can't be…I just can't." I said

He took me in my arms as I felt myself start to hyperventilate.

"We're all scared." He said

Sitting back I looked at him. It was strange. It was strange because I hadn't cried. I felt the want to cry but didn't. Stefan rubbed his hands along my arms reassuringly.

"We're getting them out." He said more seriously

It brought me back to the reason for all of the hell yet I had a feeling we hadn't even come close to what hell was. I was sure we were going to find out though. The carriages stopped abruptly. I could hear someone yelling up ahead.

"Search!" was all I heard

"That's our cue. We have to go." Stefan said quickly

Before I had a chance to react I was dragged out of the carriage as the opposite door was being opened. I wasn't sure what going on. When Stefan finally put me down we were both in the dark shadows of an alleyway.

"Why are they looking for us?" Tyler whispered loudly from behind making me jump

"Not sure." Sage answered

"Can we go?" I asked looking back

"We'll take the back way in." Sage replied

I just nodded and let him take the lead. But being a follower I wasn't able to stop and take a look around at the ugly place. It wasn't long before it started to rain though.

"Ugh are you kidding me!" I exclaimed

Tyler just chuckled.

"Don't like the rain Bonnie?" Tyler chuckled

As a matter of fact she didn't. It was making everything muddy and now my feet were aching and soaking wet. And this rain wasn't the typical. It was big droplets and heavy too.

"We're almost there." I heard Sage say as we turned a corner

As I turned that corner I froze and nearly fell forward into a mud puddle as Stefan ran into me. Luckily he caught me around the waist before I could. I found myself looking up at a huge house.

"Tell me that isn't it." I said over the rain

"Oh it is." Sage said

"That place is huge. We'll have to split up to look around that huge ass house or manor or whatever you call it." Tyler said

"We absolutely will not split up. There are things you'll only see in your nightmares in that place. It's like a prison. You might be able to get in but you'll be damned trying to get out." Sage said

"Well we're going to pull it off." I said

"Let's go in then." Mesutora said

"Wait." Stefan said stopping her in her tracks

"Why?" She asked snidely

"Just stop." He said

I knew why he said stop. I understood. Looking over at him I then looked over at Tyler. This was it. If we went in there was a chance we weren't coming out. This was the time to take that moment of silence people are always talking about. I never understood it then but I did now. It was to remember. Remember everyone who had left their fingerprints in our lives, to remember every mark we had made ourselves and hope it had an effect on the world in some way, to remember us. To think about them. Think about Elena and Caroline and Mrs. Flowers and even Damon, the people we love so deeply and would never give up on.

I fell to my knees during the silence.

I was never one for praying because I could never find a reason to believe, but tonight I was on my knees.

I looked up at the house. No one could every be ready and I had already found myself jumping here and there from some of the things I could hear coming from the grounds.

"If we're going to go we should go now or else we'll all turn back." Sage said breaking the creepy silence

I nodded then looked down at my stomach.

"It'll be okay…I promise." I whispered as I stood

~Damon~

I had been in my room for days. Every so often I'd hear a knock at the door but it was only Elena and she would go away. I barely ate not that I felt the need to eat.

Then there was another knock at the door and it was more urgent.

"Damon Salvatore you open this damn door or I'm coming in there!" Caroline yelled

I didn't move from where I sat on the balcony. It was where I kissed her and she finally let me. She let me love her that night and I'd never forget it. Then all of the sudden I heard the door bust open and Caroline came storming in. Always the drama queen that one. Then as she came out onto the balcony she shoved me off the balcony and the next thing I saw was the ground and me hitting it hard.

"Bitch." I grumbled as I stood

"You need to get off your ass and stop sulking. Try having a little faith you dumbass it's not like their dead!" she yelled down to me

I wanted to shout something back at her but was still trying to find the right words. Brushing myself off I walked inside with every intention of going back up to my room when I saw a young woman in the living room talking to Mrs. Flowers.

"Who the hell is she?" I snarled

"This is Adara. Her mother is an old friend of mine." Mrs. Flowers explained "She's a gypsy."

"So?" I hissed

"She can find them."

**Okay see that button down there? You should press it and leave me a review just because you can. Haha**

**I'd really appreciate if you did so hit that button!**


	8. Into The Lion's Cage

**Thank you for the review I am really glad you all are liking this story and its making me go all tweeky and happy haha. I enjoy writing for you all it quite a passion of mine haha. **

**And Shay your review made me smile so big I do not think I've ever received a review like that haha it made me laugh and laughter is a great thing, I'm glad you love this all.**

**Now… on with the chapter!**

~Damon~

I paced back and forth in the den as we all waited for the gypsy to return. She said that she had to retrieve a few items for what we were going to do. Upon her arrival she set up whatever it was she had on a small table.

"A crystal ball really?" I asked sarcastically

"If you don't want to find them then I can leave."

"There's the door." I said

"Damon." Elena hissed

"Fine stay do whatever hex you have to do." I said rolling my eyes

"Then shut up vampire." Adara snapped

I just raised my eyebrows at her. She smirked a little then went back to setting up the table.

"Okay shall we?" Adara asked

Everyone nodded and then Mrs. Flowers handed the gypsy something small that looked like a piece of jewelry. After a few seconds of her staring into the crystal ball she twitched and the fire in the fireplace went out. Elena grabbed Caroline's arm in terror unsure of what would happen next whereas I just stood there a little curious.

Adara gripped the piece of jewelry tightly as she held her other hand over the ball. It began to glow a bright white color.

"It's hard to reach her where she is." Adara said "Why would she be there?"

Then all of the sudden Adara flew backwards out of her chair. In that same instant a picture showed up within the ball. I couldn't see it all that well but the picture was getting clearer and as it did I saw a group of people.

"Oh my god it's Stefan, Bonnie, and Tyler." Elena said

"Bonnie!" I yelled

~Bonnie~

"You're right we should go." I said to Sage

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"As soon as we get through the cut in the wall Tyler, you should change. The moon should be strong enough that you can." Sage suggested

Tyler just nodded. Sage started walking and we followed. My eye went wide and my skin crawled as the agonizing screams got louder the closer we got. I felt Stefan link his arm through mine.

"I'll be right here with you." He promised

I nodded as we all stopped. We were standing in front of a good sized hole in the large brick wall that happened to be about thirty feet high. The hole was at least ten feet high and five feet wide. How did nobody realize it was here?

"No one ever got close to the walls to escape. They were usually ripped apart by chimeras and harpies. They won't think twice about ripping someone up." Sage said "Whatever you do don't stop running and don't …don't bleed. They know the taste too well and will find you instantly. They rarely ever let someone live unless that person has something to offer or if their master says not to harm them." Sage said

In that instant Stefan picked me up. I looked at him confused.

"You're not exactly as fast as the rest of us and if you look through that hole you can see that there's at least six hundred yards between here and that manor." Stefan explained

I just nodded. I could hear Tyler whimper a little as he changed form. My heart started to pick up a little. Any second now we'd be taking off and every possible chance of death was flying through my mind in images.

~Damon~

"Okay we found them now take me to them so I can't stop them." I growled urgently

"I can't." Adara said

"Why not?" I hissed as I inched toward her with every intention to make a bloody mess of her

"Because I can't. I said I would find them. It doesn't mean I can take you to them. It's impossible." she replied

"So we have to watch them?" Elena asked

"It's all I can do." Adara said "I'm sorry."

I looked back down at the ball in which we saw the group in. Stefan had picked Bonnie up in his arms and seemed ready to run through that hole in the wall.

"Don't do it." I growled at the shiny ball knowing full well that none of them could hear me

Elena was already crying like they were dead.

~Bonnie~

"It's okay if you want to close your eyes." Stefan said

"I think I'd still be able to see it all with my eyes closed." I joked

I heard Mesutora.

"Let's go." Sage said

And like that Sage was gone through the hole and Mesutora followed behind at a rapid speed that was quicker than I could catch. Then like that everything turned into a blur. I closed my eyes not because I was scared but because I was starting to feel sick. While still running I could hear Sage shouting. Looking up I saw him and Mesutora going in a zigzag motion. A sudden screech breached our ears. Stefan stopped dropping me as we both grabbed our ears. While the other two didn't stop we were falling to the ground which was a deep maroon color and smelled vile and disgustingly like rotting flesh. I could hear Tyler whimpering.

"Tyler run!" I yelled but instead he crawled to me trying to get me to keep moving

~Sage~

Getting to the manor Mesutora and I hid in a crack hole of the house not going in yet. Then there came a loud screech.

"Shit…Banshees." I muttered

I could see Stefan and Bonnie not a hundred feet away cowering and hugging their ears which looked as if they had started to bleed. Tyler was circling the two.

"No…no don't bleed." I growled to myself

"We can't go back out there." Mesutora said

"We have to or they'll die." I said

~Damon~

"Run!" I yelled "Please run!"

The two sat there clutching their ears for dear life. We all watched and I could hear Elena and it sounded like she was praying.

~Bonnie~

I suddenly felt a set of strong set of arms wrap around my waist and yank me up to my feet. Looking back as I was being pulled along I saw Tyler growl then jump at something. He seemed to be attacking something. Looking ahead I could see Sage keeping Stefan on his feet barely.

"We're going to die." I cried

"Not we're not." Mesutora said "Now keep moving Bonnie. I didn't come in here for you to die on me."

My feet ached and were soaking wet and I just wanted to lie down. But I kept going anyways knowing that I was going to find them. Getting to crack in the wall near a huge wooden door I turned around. Right then I saw something dark that resembled some form of a woman who had long white hair and long finger nails. She was clawing at Tyler as he attacked her.

"Tyler!" I screamed

Watching him jump at her one more time he knocked her down and started tearing out her throat mercilessly. It was horrific and I thought this was nothing more than a horror movie or at least that's what I told myself.

Getting pulled through the large wooden door I saw Tyler running to catch up. He had blood all over his fur and muzzle. He looked like nothing more than a wild animal. Then turning I could see Sage tending to Stefan.

"Is he okay?" I whispered

"Give it a few seconds." Sage answered "And those seconds will have to be while we keep moving."

I nodded.

"Should we split up?" I asked

"This is a big house and while one would suggest it a good thing that we do I am telling you no." Sage said "If we split up we could run into something really ugly and I don't mean just physically."

"When you said chimera were you serious?" Mesutora asked, her voice quivering

"Oh I am very serious. There are things here you'll only imagine and some things that you will have had never even thought was possible."

I looked over at Stefan who was now struggling to stand as he rubbed his ears.

"You can hear right?" I asked

"Yeah…you?"

I nodded.

"Feels like a major ear ache though." I said "Is the hard part over?"

"Not even close. We don't even know if Matt and Meredith are even in their bodies."

"Wait what?" Stefan and I asked simultaneously

"They're dead so depending on the circumstances they could be in their bodies or they could be floating around with just their essence." Sage explained

"So we hope that we find a floating ball of whatever and hope it's them? Great just great." I mumbled

I heard Tyler huff. Then following Sage we walked out into what looked like a great hall. It was so massive that I stopped to look at it all.

"Well well we have intruders here…what would a witch a werewolf a fox spirit and two vampires being doing here?"

We all looked up in the direction of the voice. A woman with large wings and vibrant red hair that was so long that it covered her naked body sat up in the rafters.

"The master will be pleased to know you've come back Sage and you brought others with you." She said seductively

Her eyes glowed a deep red that matched her hair and among other things I noticed was that whatever skin you could see was seriously scarred. Her voice had me shrinking backwards.

"Arnia…" was all Sage said

"I see you haven't forgotten little old me." she said

Could she be the harpy? I had only read about them and seen hideous pictures of them. And even though her body was covered with scars she was beautiful somehow in some way.

"You guys need to go" Sage ordered us

"What about you?" I asked

"Just go. She isn't going to let us."

Stefan, Mesutora, and I turned to leave but I noticed that Tyler didn't budge. He stood by Sage not letting him stay there to take on whoever Arnia was alone. I wanted to stop him but Stefan was dragging me along and I didn't have the chance.

~Damon~

Each of us watched intensely as the group split and more than anything I knew that we all wanted to go in there and yank them out of that horrid place. But no, our curse was to watch the ones we loved so much go through so much pain and possibly die.

"I can stop-"Adara started

"No." I said interrupting

Usually in this case not knowing would be worse than knowing. So many thoughts were running through my head and I knew that when I saw Bonnie again I was never letting her go. Never.

~Bonnie~

There were so many hallways and down each of them we saw different things. There was a hallways of the dead. Literally, the floor was crunching bone that was still decomposing and what looked like zombies …soulless zombies walked all over them. I actually found myself running around the next corner and vomiting. The feeling had been threatening me ever since we passed the wall.

"Bon we have to-"

"I know just give me a second." I said

After taking a few breaths I stood back up and wiped my mouth.

"Stefan I need you to do something for me since you have heightened senses." I said

"What?" he asked

I grabbed his hands and put them to my stomach.

"Is it alive?" I asked

All this time the question had been bugging me and I needed to know. Would it be okay? Stefan's hands moved a little here and there.

"It's fine. It's heartbeat…" Stefan trailed off

"Okay lots of love can we go?" Mesutora said urgently "Because I don't want to wait around to be killed in some gory fashion."

We both nodded. As we kept walking we'd noticed small orbs of light. They were each a different color and when I reached out to touch one I saw something so horrible it made my whole body quake. I saw a murderer killing his own dog. Tears fell down my cheeks as Stefan pulled me away. We kept walking anyways because we didn't have a choice. But as we came into a large room where a giant stair case was we saw more orbs. One of them which happened to be making their way toward us. It was a light tint of green. I took small steps back but then stopped. It seemed familiar in a way; there was just something about it. Then it started circling me and Stefan slowly. As it did it flew through me I gasped. Then it flew through Stefan and he gasped too. the images that flew through me were all happy and once again I was crying but so was Stefan.

"Matt…" I whispered

I saw images flash through me. Times of when we were laughing and having fun and when he and Stefan were at football practice along with one where Matt and I were making fun of Mr. Tanner in history. The orb continued to circle us. Then all of the sudden it vanished along with the several others that seemed to be wandering around aimlessly.

We'd climbed the giant staircase and I was sure that we were lost. But as we entered a large study which was twice the size of the public library at home the huge fireplace lit up in a huge fire. We weren't' alone.

"Well it seems I have visitors." came a deep voice from the huge chair

I grabbed Stefan's arm feeling even more scared.

"Don't worry…you won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Says you." I snapped

Whoever was in the chair stood and turned to face us. He took a few steps forward but I was thankful that he was still far away.

"Where are my manners? My name is Graydon." He said introducing himself

My breath hitched in my throat and the only thing I wanted to do was scream.

**Don't know if that classifies as a cliffy. But anywho you should hit that button and leave a review. It's not a question this time it is an order soldier! Just kidding but you should review because it would make me happy and I'm sure that you don't want to see me sad. **


	9. The Deal

**I am really happy that there have been quite a lot of reviews. It's always put a smile on my face to read them being they were really nice. And I am pleased that this is a good story to y'all. But enough with the sappy stuff lol on with the show!**

~Damon~

"Get the fuck out of there!" I yelled

I was still yelling at the crystal because somehow I guess I hoped they'd listen. But they didn't. they just stood there.

"We have to do something." Elena cried

"Like what Elena! There is nothing we can do!" Caroline snapped harshly

The two bickered on and on but I just tuned them out as Mrs. Flowers tried to get them to calm down.

~Bonnie~

Everything in me felt frozen as Graydon came closer. Stefan and Mesutora took a step forward as if trying to protect me. There was always someone trying to protect as I looked into Graydon's illuminous green eyes I knew that I couldn't be protected. Not this time.

"You are not needed." Graydon said in a smooth tone that made shiver

Then he just held up his hand and spread his fingers. As he did both Stefan and Mesutora flew off in opposite directions and hit the book shelves. Their bodies started to turn like they were contortionists. I could hear them scream in excruciating pain.

"No!" I screamed "Stop!"

I clutched at my ears wanting it to stop. Then looking up at Graydon he was only a few feet away and still coming closer. I wanted to do something. I had to do something. I concentrated as well as could be expected in a situation like this. I was terrified and wanted to run and hide and cry. It was a time I need to attempt to be brave. I had to be like Meredith, like Elena, like Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Sage, and Mesutora. I had to if not for them then for the life within me. Summoning all the power I could I hear several books coming from the shelves and they were now starting to circle me. Graydon chuckled a little then blinked as the thousands of pages circling me stopped in mid air. What felt like several minutes was actually seconds before the pages started falling all around us. The screams sounded distant now as I felt a surge entering me. These pages were the power I was summoning. This was what I needed and half of the magic I absorbed from the spell books within the study were magics I couldn't even imagine. The words echoed through my veins.

"Is that the best you can do little witch? Or should I call you little bird?" Graydon asked sadistically

I remained silent waiting for his next move.

"A few books and pages fly around and you expect it to scare me?"

~Damon~

I could see her clearly. The power that flowed through her, I could feel it strongly. Her eyes were a cold black color and I wondered if Bonnie was even in there.

~Bonnie~

"Let them go." I said coldly

"I think not. They'll make a lovely addition here." Graydon replied

"Your choice. Just know it was the wrong one." I said

Graydon's eyebrows rose in curiosity. With a swift hand movement I saw the fire from the fireplace surround Graydon in a tornado fashion and shoot up to the ceiling. It was quickly extinguished with Graydon laughing hysterically.

"You are going to have to try harder than that."

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up."

In the next instant Graydon started screaming but wasn't letting go of his hold on Stefan and Mesutora. In mere seconds Graydon's skin started rippling and then like that he obliterated. I just smirked a little. It wouldn't be that easy either.

And I was right because I suddenly felt a rough grip on my neck.

"That was rude." Graydon hissed

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'd have to mean it." I said harshly

He let go of me. For several moment he just stared at me.

"You want something. But all you had to do was ask." He said

"Asking never got me anywhere in life." I said

He chuckled a little and nodded in agreement.

"You are quite powerful and smart to boot. You don't get that much." He said

"Yeah well I tend to surprise people."

"I see…but what is it you've come for? There must be something because no one would come here willingly let alone survive."

"Two souls you have here."

Graydon paused and looked at me sharply.

"You can't be her…you're the one they traded everything for? I didn't say it was worth it but I take it back."

"I want you to let them go. They don't deserve to be here."

"Quite a few of the ones here don't deserve to be here but I don't just give away anything. There's a price."

I paused thinking about it.

"Bonnie!" Stefan yelled

I flinched a little as he yelled my name.

~Damon~

"Bonnie!" I yelled as Stefan did. "Don't."

I was pleading that she wouldn't think about it let alone go through it.

~Bonnie~

"Fine. You give them back then…"

I had nothing left to lose. I already lost Damon and that was my life worth living.

"How about me? You seem interested." I suggested

"In you…yes. That thing in you? Not so much." Graydon said motioning towards my stomach

"Are you patient?" I asked

"Sometimes. But for you I will be." He said

He snapped his fingers and then all of the sudden I heard Stefan and Mesutora fall to the marble floor and two orbs showed up in front of me.

"How do I know it's them?" I asked

"Don't you trust me?" Graydon asked in a sickening tone

I just glared at him. Graydon grinned evily.

"Do we have a deal Bonnie McCullough? I give you them and I get you in which you will do anything I ask." he asked holding out his hand

I looked over at the floating orbs one of which was a light green and the other a mixture of purple and blue.

"After I have my baby?"

"Yes…it's quite generous really. You get six months then surely I will come to find you." He said

I hesitated at first thinking about everything I was giving up. I figured Stefan and Elena would take care of him or her, I thought as I looked down at my stomach. Matt and Meredith would get a second chance.

"And they get their human forms and everything?" I asked making sure

"Of course." Graydon replied

"Bonnie stop!" Stefan called

He was laying on the floor distorted.

"Fix them…please." I pleaded gesturing back to the two lying on the floor in pain

"Alright." he said simply

A swift movement with his hands and a sudden crunching sound with screams graced my ears making me jump. Both Stefan and Mesutora laid on the floor sweating and breathing heavily as if they had been running for a long time.

I looked back at Graydon who seemed to be poking at the bluish purple orb that was floating.

"Fine." I said

~Damon~

That was it. It was over.

Not wanting to watch anymore I turned and went upstairs to my room. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. None of this was supposed to happen. By rights we were all supposed to be dead. Well except for Elena and Tyler. Yet here we were. I didn't want any of this. I just wanted her but I couldn't have her. There was always something going wrong.

Shaking my head I punched the wall and my hand went right into it. Anger and fury was the only thing I could feel. All I was seeing was red.

~Bonnie~

Graydon still held out his hand as if to shake my own. I held out mind reluctantly. But he took it and brought the back of my hand to his lips. A sudden shock went through my entire body.

"Bonnie no!" Stefan yelled

But in the next instant he let go of my hand and grinned. He snapped his fingers and the two orbs took human form. Matt and Meredith stood before Stefan who grabbed my arm, Mesutora and I. Matt looked around alarmed then at me.

"Bonnie…What have you done?" he asked a look of horror crossing his and Meredith's face

**Alright it's that time again. you gotta hit that button and leave some kind of review there. it doesn't have to be good and it doesn't have to be bad. **

**P.S I have a deleted scene of what happened between Sage and Tyler. Just say the magic words and I can get it up with the next chapter as a double update.**


	10. Getting Out Alive

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I'm very happy for them. Now on with the next chapter cause I'm sure you don't want to read my ongoing rambling.**

~Bonnie~

The five of us stood there for several minutes just staring at each other. Stefan and Meredith looked at me in shock unable to comprehend what I had done. Mesutora was still trying rub out her sore muscles from the contorting of Graydon whereas Matt just looked at me sadly.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said as he stepped closer to me

"It was my choice." I said trying to bite back my tears

He sighed as he reached out. I felt his hand touch my cheek gently and I couldn't help but tilt my face in towards it.

"It'll be okay, I promise." He said

I shook my head no then stepped back.

"Not this time." I said "everything is far from okay."

I felt my legs start to give out but matt caught me quickly. Quicker than I thought was possible. Granted it wasn't vampire speed but it was still quick.

"We need to get you out of here." he said worriedly

"I agree with that." Came a second voice

Everyone including myself looked to see Sage walk in with Tyler not far behind still in werewolf form. They were battered and bruised but apparently still standing.

Graydon stood not far still listening to us.

"I see you live to see another day Sage." Graydon said

"Indeed but I can't say that for Arnia." Sage retorted

Graydon scowled at him then quickly lightened the look.

"That's okay…I've gained something so much better." Graydon said as he looked at me "And in six short months she will be right back here at my side."

"That won't happen." Matt growled

"Oh I'm afraid it will whether you want it to or not." Graydon said

He turned and headed for the exit then turned back towards us just before leaving.

"You may have been able to get in but good luck getting out. It'll be unlikely that you so I'll be seeing you soon."

With that Graydon left. A huge chill ran down my spine leaving me shivering. Everyone looked back at me. Then all of the sudden a loud roar filled the room making all of us jump.

"That's our cue to leave." Meredith said

"In agreement." Sage said

Not waiting around I took off in a run through the large double doors we came in through but I froze right outside the doors.

"What the-?"

The scenery had changed. It was a different hallway and yet I could've sworn this was the door we came from. How could we be in a different hallway? I felt a set of arms on hips as if nearly running into me.

"This isn't the way we came from." Stefan said

He was as confused as me.

"I told you this place messes with you." Sage chimed in

"Can we just focus on getting out?" Meredith asked

I nodded in agreement. Then sage took my hand and took the lead. Before I knew it he had picked me up being I wasn't as fast as them. Looking back it had seemed that Mesutora had taken up her natural form in fox spirit form and was running alongside Tyler and even stranger, Meredith and Matt seemed able to keep up with the two as they followed behind Stefan who was behind us.

"Close your eyes." Sage ordered

I just nodded and did as he asked. Closing them I felt a sudden drop and my stomach lurch. Looking back I saw the stairs that we must've skipped and just jumped from the banister. Matt and Meredith followed behind quickly without hesitation. It was impossible. They should've broken something from the jump. Something happened to them while they were here.

Sage set me on my feet then. And as much as I wanted to ask questions I held my tongue knowing it wasn't the right time. Even more I wasn't sure I could take much more. I just wanted to pass out. But at that moment of all moments I thought of Damon. I didn't know why but I did. I thought about how I wished I hadn't screwed up so he wouldn't have gone and how I wished he still loved me. Then I started wondering what would he do? I paused as the others moved toward the back.

"Wait, stop!" I called

They all froze and looked back at me.

"This way." I said as I started running towards the front exit

"Bonnie we can't go out that way." Stefan insisted

"Why? Because they won't expect us to go right out the front door? They'll expect us to go out one of the back ways." I said

Stefan pondered for a split second as sage just started towards the front door. Pushing the large wooden door open we all burst out into the large openness. It was still raining and the ground seemed more muddy than before. There was still red everywhere.

"Oh my god." Meredith muttered

As she said it there was a large scream.

"Not again." Stefan growled

"Run!" I yelled

Matt and Meredith took off first with Mesutora hot on their heels. I looked over at Stefan and he picked me up in his arms quickly. Before I knew everything had blurred. I could see a shadow following us though and it was faster.

"Stefan…" I said scared

"I know." He growled

"Put me down." I said

"I stop now it'll get us. We're almost there." he said

"I'm gonna be sick." I muttered

I saw the crack in the large wall that we came in through. Now all we wanted to do was escape. It was then as we reached the opening that he set me on my feet.

"Go. Get thr-"

He didn't have a chance to finish. The thing that had been chasing us grabbed a hold of him and flung him back.

"Stefan!"

~Damon~

I heard the scream loud and clear and was downstairs in seconds. Elena was yelling at the crystal ball like I had been hours earlier.

"Stefan!" she screamed

Looking into the ball I saw my younger brother fighting for his life against something I could barely comprehend.

~Bonnie~

I ran after Stefan grabbing his hands trying to tug him back. It didn't go so seeing as my feet slid in the mud.

"Bonnie just go." Stefan said

"I can't!" I cried "I'm going to let go but only for a moment."

Stefan only nodded. Closing my eyes I let go and held up my hand at the large fiend. It started out as a spark then grew into fire. Then without thinking twice I shot it at the thing that seemed to have multiple parts. A bull's head, with a dragon and lion's head beside that one. The one thing I had trouble taking my eyes off of was the tail that seemed to be a snake. By rights the creature was impossible. yet somehow it stood here before me trying to take one of my friends as a play toy.

"No!" I screamed as the creature stood

Within that split second I felt something I couldn't imagine. I felt a sudden connection with everything. It was so powerful I felt as if I'd faint, but I couldn't and I wouldn't. I was needed here and now. Holding up both hands with my palms facing towards the fiend. Then twitching a little everything started flowing and I suddenly felt a hand grab one of mine. I would've thought that it would've broke the connection but it only made it more powerful. I looked over at the one beside me.

"It's not possible." I breathed looking at Matt

"Concentrate Bonnie. You can ask questions later, I promise." He said

I just nodded blankly and took the advantage of using the power he was giving. Stefan yelled and I heard bones crunch which I could only imagine was him.

Taking a step forward I watched as lightning flew from the sky, parting the clouds and hit the creature causing it to wail in pain. The bright flash of light was gone as fast as it had come. But the thing still stood and I was nowhere near finished but I was short on time. With a quick swift hand movement what I thought would be a complicated telekinetic toss was effortless.

Both Matt and I ran over putting an arm around our neck we dragged Stefan the rest of the way.

When we reached the other side both Tyler and Mesutora had returned to their more human form. Mesutora was grooming her tails with her fingers and Meredith was eyeing her carefully.

"Jesus." Tyler muttered as he moved to help Stefan

"We got to get out of here." Sage insisted "We're still not safe."

I nodded feeling dizzy. Mesutora was there by my side in an instant.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked

"I don't have a choice. I have to be." I said

What I saw previously, I knew it would give me nightmares. The nights would be worse than when we went to the dark dimension. I was ready to pass out and that was just what I was going to do.

"Damon…" I mumbled as I started to fall and my world went black

~Stefan~

Feeling the broken bones crack back into place was a bit displeasing. But I looked over to see Bonnie start to fall and the word she muttered was a crystal clear. She wanted my brother and I would've given anything and everything if I could somehow make everything okay in that aspect. But I knew better. It was something I couldn't interfere with. Not this time. When new got back home I was sure he'd be waiting for her and would hope for her forgiveness as she would await his. My only question was would she be able to actually let him back in. I knew she wanted him back I could see it in her eyes but it wasn't that easy. It never was. It wasn't for me and Elena when he got in the way.

The bones fully snapped into place and I looked up to see Matt holding the unconscious redhead in his arms. In that instant I saw the look in his eyes. It was a familiar one but I couldn't place it.

"It'll be alright Bon." Matt said in a low voice as he picked her up

"Can we go before we get killed?" Mesutora asked impatiently

Sage looked back at me and I just nodded. I walked over to Matt taking Bonnie form his arms a little too defensively. Something was different about both Meredith and Matt and until it was figured out I needed to be on my guard. Something messed with them.

"Let's go."

~Damon~

She muttered my name. I should've been the one there to catch her not Mutt. That look in his eyes told me I'd be having trouble trying to get her back when they returned. If they returned. There was no doubt in my mind that they would.

I told myself that multiple times hoping that eventually I'd believe it. I sat there comforting Elena, telling her that Stefan was okay. Eventually she fell into a restless sleep.

When she did I stood and looked at the crystal not taking my eyes off of it. I'd be keeping a close eye on it this time. I wasn't taking my eyes off of it again.

"Not again." I said aloud


	11. DELETED SCENE

**DELETED SCENE:**

~Sage~

"Arnia…" I said low

"I see you haven't forgotten about little old me." she said

"You guys need to go." I said urgently

"What about you?" Bonnie asked

"Just go. She isn't going to let us." I said

The rest turned to leave except for Tyler. Standing there with the wolf on my side I felt that we might have a chance. But that was a big might.

"How did it come to this Sage?" Arnia said in a seductive voice as she flexed her wings a little "I thought we had something, but then you went and ran away."

"We never had anything unless you call beating me and whipping me something." I hissed

I could hear a low growl from Tyler. He was ready to attack. Arnia just chuckled to herself as if reliving the memory. Then spreading her wings fully she jumped from the rafters and landed on the floor gracefully. Her hair flowed down past her hips to mid thigh still covering her naked body. The look in her eyes stung me painfully.

"Don't worry after I kill him I'll make you my new pet." She said to Tyler

Tyler only growled louder.

"Ooooo and he's feisty." She added

"Enough Arnia! We're not here for games." I yelled

"Oh I know. I know more than you think Sage." She said as a sword materialized in her hand

The sword had blood all over the ragged edged blade. I took a step back.

"I can feel her power. And if the master doesn't kill her I will suck it out of her so slowly she will be begging me to kill her." Arnia said

"You will not touch her!"

Before I had a chance to attack her Tyler took the first leap at her. But she threw him aside easily giving me the advantage to attack. I grabbed at her wings and yanked her backwards. She let out a deafening scream as I did. Then I felt a kick to the face.

~Tyler~

Getting back onto my feet or paws or feet or….

Whatever. I saw Sage being kicked in the face. I ran at as she had her attention on him. Jumping on her as she stood I caught one of her wings in my mouth and had no intention of letting go until it came off. she shook as hard as she could swinging the sword in her hand trying to get me off but had no luck. Wriggling a little I felt the skin tear. She screamed even louder.

"You wretched little freak!" she screamed

Yanking even harder I fell to the ground bring her wing with me. Blood gushed from the spot where it had once been. She turned towards me her eyes redder with wrath than before it that was even possible.

"Arnia!" Sage yelled

As she turned Sage swung out knocking her back.

~Sage~

I straddled her knocking her sword out of her hand. She just cackled.

"Isn't this familiar?" she said

I just growled and gripped her throat tightly. Blood trickled out of the spots that my nails dug into her skin. Yet all she did was laugh as if I wouldn't rip her head from her body. I stood and let go. As I did I grabbed her sword that was a few feet away. As she sat up I quickly turned and took her head off in one movement. Tyler moved up beside me.

"She's dead don't worry." I said reassuringly

Tyler just nudged me reminding me that there was somewhere we need to be. I nodded and took off in the direction that the others had several minutes before. I hoped I could find them alive.

I ran up the large stair case following the small witch's scent. It got stronger and stronger as I got closer and closer.

"Please tell me they're not where I think they are." I muttered to myself

But they were exactly where I thought they were. The huge library. For moments I just stood there unsure if I should even go in there. I could here two heartbeats telling me that she was alive along with two others…

Why two?

Then all of the sudden I heard a male voice.

"We need to get out of here." he said

"I agree with that." I said as I finally walked in to join them


	12. We're Going Home

**I'm happy about the reviews they make me smile. I'm glad that you guys like the story. By the end of this one I'm hoping to get double the reviews I have now lol. I've been really busy lately so I am sorry if these aren't coming up fast as they usually do. I've also been sick and disoriented quite a bit so bear with me. **

**I hope you like the chapter**

**P.S if I haven't said it yet I will right now because I usually put it in the beginning…I do not own The Vampire Diaries though I am psyched for its return**

~Bonnie~

Waking up I found that I was in a bed. As a matter of fact it was the very same bed I had been in after the whole auction disaster. We must've made back to Sage's residence. It was too bad that I must've been a nuisance. Still feeling tired I noticed that I wasn't the only one in the room. Mesutora was sleeping beside me. Laying there I realized that she was the example I need to show that not all creatures were dark. She had proven that she wasn't as cold as the rest of her kind and I'd never forget it after this. As I went to move my feet which were surprisingly warm I noticed two puppies laying at the end of the bed both their heads lying on my feet. They were two little collies that I couldn't help but giggle at because they reminded me of Lassie. They were just too cute. One of them perked their head up and just cocked its head to the side.

Then it got up and came up to me snuggling into my stomach.

"It's all okay." I said

I wanted to talk her by name but I didn't know if it were Shay or Shy I was talking to. the little pup just sat there.

"I need food. I'm starving." I said to it with emphasis

The pup's tongue lolled out of its mouth as if to agree. I moved to the edge of the bed and got up leaving the other pup to sleep along with Mesutora. I made sure to be quiet when I left being I saw Tyler, Stefan, Sage, and Meredith all sleeping in the living room. I just cocked my head to the side as I looked at them. They were here because of me. I should've come alone but deep down I'm glad I didn't. I just sighed a little and walked into the dining area to see Matt sitting and eating.

"Hey Bon." He said

"Hey…" I trailed off

He was just as I remembered only he seemed to have a certain glow about him. Even Meredith had it. it was something unexplainable and I couldn't help but be drawn to it. it wasn't as if I was addicted to it and needed it but it had me curious.

The once small pup came in as Shay in her more human food and wandered past me and into the kithen.

"You don't need to be afraid of me you know." Matt said

"I'm not…I'm just nervous." I said as I moved slowly to sit beside him "You're so different."

"It's time for those questions isn't it?" he asked with a small sigh

I just nodded.

"I don't know how we have power like this. Meredith thinks that it's from being her for so long and being kind of…"

"Without a body?" I chimed in

He nodded. That answered a few of my questions.

For several moments we just sat there.

"So you're pregnant?" he asked

"Yeah…" I said quietly

He sighed deeply.

"It'll be alright. I'm not about to let anything happen to you. Graydon won't get his hands on you."

"I made a deal Matt. I'm not about to back out of it." I said

"You won't ever come back from that Bonnie let alone survive it." he said in a raised tone

"And I'm okay with that! It's not as if it would've made a difference." I said

"It does matter Bonnie it matters to me. No woman I love is going to let herself go into purgatory." Matt countered

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"The only thing I want you to do is to take care of him or her." I said as I put a hand over my stomach

"Bon-" he started to protest

I hushed him quickly.

"I'm done arguing." I said

The look in his eyes killed me. He looked as if he were dying inside. Then he reached out to caress my cheek and did the only thing that came to me naturally and leaned in toward the touch. It had been so long since I had the soft touch like that.

"I missed you…so much." I whispered nearly in tears as I took his hand in mine

"I know…I'm here and I ain't giving in no matter what." He said

"Matt…" I trailed off

Of all times he had to let everything out now? I didn't even know how to comprehend it. my heart felt ready to explode and so did my head. How was I supposed to handle this? Your ex which you've brought back from some sort of hell dimension and traded yourself for while you're carrying a vampire's child while it has a heart beat no less. I felt ready to pass out at the moment. I didn't want a fight over me. Who was I kidding there would be no fight. Damon wouldn't care. He had every right to leave and feel that way. But I should've known better.

"I don't care Bonnie…I made a mistake last time and I'm not going to make it again." he said

I sat there as my heart pounded against my chest. I felt as if I could barely breathe.

"I-" I started

In the end I just shook my head and got up.

"I can't do this right now Matt. I have two lives to look after now…I just can't." I said and went back to the living room

I wiped my eyes.

"Bonnie?"

I jumped as I saw Stefan sitting up on the couch he had been sleeping on.

"I'm fine." I said before he could even ask

"Bon…we need to talk." He said

I looked at him with raised eyebrows now.

"Uhhhh…you're not going to break up with me now are you Stefan?" I asked trying to joke a little to lighten the mood

"No." he chuckled "It's about the baby. It has a heartbeat?"

"I know…I don't know how to explain it. I mean by rights I shouldn't have gotten pregnant." I said

I could understand his confusion. But as I actually thought about it for the first time I felt confused too. It wasn't possible.

I just sighed in the end giving up on thinking about the logical. Nothing was logical anymore so what was the point?

"So what do we do now?" Tyler asked

He seemed to be awake now and everyone else was awaking also.

"We go home." I said looking back at Stefan

Everyone seemed to like that idea. Even I loved the idea. Being able to sleep in my nice soft plush bed. It all sounded nice. Hell just seeing a sunrise sounded great. It felt like we had been here for months but it had only been a week or so.

Whatever the case I wanted to get out of here.

"What about you two?" I asked as the twins came from opposite rooms

"Well…" they both started

"We kinda don't know where to go and we like being with you…you aren't going to make us go away are you?" Shy asked

"Yeah…are you?"

I looked back at Mesutora who was also curious for the answer. Then I looked at Stefan. It was his dwelling, I couldn't say yes without permission.

"There's plenty of room and it's been a very long time since there's been a full house." Stefan said

Shay and Shy's face brightened up and a small grin played on Mesutora's face even though she never let it show.

"We'll have a family!" Shay said all excited

"You'll be there too?" Shy asked Tyler

Tyler just froze a little. The twins had warmed up to him quickly and I had never seen him attached to anything like them before.

"I…don't know." Tyler said honestly "Don't worry though alright?"

The twins just nodded. Everyone seemed happy at the moment and I didn't know it was possible to feel happy in such a dark horrid place. I didn't complain though, but my heart did fall a little when I saw Matt's face.

"I'm ready when you are." He said

I just nodded. I knew I could do it. From all the power I had drawn from the large library back at the manor I was sure I wouldn't even break a sweat. I closed my eyes and pictured what I could only imagine as a door.

"Bonnie…" Tyler called

I opened my eyes to see a rip in front of me. There was no other way to describe it. it was just a rip between this place and reality.

"That's it." I said

"How?" Sage asked as he looked at me somewhat scared "That is dark magic young witch and it would take years and possibly a lifetime to even come close to what you have done in mere seconds."

I just shrugged unsure of what to say. It just happened and the small release felt rather good like releasing stress.

"Can we just go?" I asked

Everyone nodded. Tyler went first with the twins then it was Meredith and Sage behind them. Stefan went with Matt and Mesutora and I went last so I could close the rip so that nothing would get through from behind.

For several moments we just stood there across the street from the boarding house. Why didn't we cross? Why didn't we run into the house yelling the names of the people we loved wanting to feel their arms around us? i stood there as the others crossed and went inside. Meredith stayed beside me though as they did.

"Six months mere. Six short months." I was all I said

Time had started counting down and more than ever I was terrified. I felt her hand clutch mine tightly in reassurance. After a few more minutes of feeling like I just want to run because I knew that something waited inside. I didn't know what, I just knew.

"We have to go inside Bon." Meredith said

I looked at her and nodded. Like a child she held my hand while walking towards the boarding house. The door got closer whereas the voice in my head got louder.

_*What are you doing? Don't go in there. It's not the same anymore. Just turn around!*_

But I grabbed the door knob and twisted. Meredith went first and when I entered I quickly felt a set of arms around me.

"Bonnie! Oh my god you're alive." Elena exclaimed as she squeezed the breath right out of me

I thought that if she squeezed any harder I might actually pop the baby out before its time. She let go though and took hold of my shoulders.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about you going out to do this." she said now in a hiss

"If I did you would've stopped me." I said

"No, I would've gone with."

"Well it's not as if they were supposed to either…they jumped in when I was going and ended up there with me."

She looked at me intently.

"I'm glad you're alright. Several time I thought you were going to die. I thought you all were going to die." She said

She said it as if she was there or something. It confused me.

"Elena…what do you mean? I don't understand..." I said

"We saw everything." she said

"We?"

"Bonnie…"

I turned toward the familiar voice that called my name and gulped as my heart immediately picked up pace. No it couldn't be.

"Hello Damon." I said as calmly and flatly as I could

**This was more a fluffer chapter to set up stuff later on in the story. Sorry if it wasn't all that great but if I kept going it would end up like 13 pages long.**


	13. Whatever It Takes I'm Gonna Get Her Back

**Thank you for the reviews! Luv yas a lot! On with the chapter! Lol a little hyper sorry**

~Bonnie~

For several moments the house was just dead silence. Damon and I stared at each other as if it were just a contest.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll sleep." I said quietly then walked upstairs

I thought I'd be able to say something else like I'm sorry or that I didn't care that he left and that I was just happy he was here, but the words wouldn't come out because I wasn't so sure that I was happy. I didn't know anything at this point.

Walking down the hall I went into my room and closed the door behind me. There was a soft knock a few seconds later as I was rifling through my clothes. I just looked back at the door. Somehow I knew who it was before I even heard his voice.

"Bonnie…open the door." Damon said quietly

I froze right before I went to open the door though. If I opened it and saw him it was opening a door to something I wasn't so sure of anymore. I had to look out for the thing within me and make sure it will have a life before I leave.

I turned away from the door and went back to rifling through my clothes. I needed something clean desperately.

Damon walked in anyways.

"We have to talk." He said as he walked over and sat on the bed

The only thing I knew is that I had to play it cool and not crumble.

"I'm not sure if there's anything to talk about Damon." I said as I turned to face him

His stare wasn't at my eyes but at the baby bump I had developed.

"You went to some hell dimension." He said

"I told I was going before you walked out on me. And yes I am still very pregnant." I snapped

I felt angry now and I couldn't describe it.

"Stefan told me what you did." Damon said as he stood

"Your point?"

"How can you do that. Why didn't you think?"

"I did think Damon. I thought that I needed to save them for once instead of being the saved. I was thinking that after I have the baby I will give it up for adoption so that it can have a normal life before I go." I said

"You do not get to say whether we give this baby up." he growled

"WE! What we Damon! You left! You walked out on me, on us." I exclaimed

"You sprung it on me what did you expect?" he shouted back

"To grow up and take some god damn responsibility." I snapped

He shut up then as if he had been hit in the face.

"Damon you should go."

We both looked to see Meredith and Mrs. Flowers standing in the doorway. Damon opened his mouth to protest then shut it. He looked back down at me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm back for good." he said in a low voice

Then he turned and left. I felt my world become dizzy. I felt Meredith grab my arm to steady me.

"Deep breaths Bon." She said

I looked over at her. She was at my side in less than a second.

"Let's get you into the bath." She said

I just nodded. Nice warm water sounded nice. Walking into the bathroom I started grabbing the bathroom bubbles and running around trying to grab stuff I thought I'd need.

"Bonnie stop. You need to stop and relax." Meredith said "You can't do all those things anymore."

I looked at her flatly.

"Meredith I am pregnant not injured." I said

"Okay." She laughed "Just takes things slowly then for me?"

"Alright."

Mrs. Flowers had started the bath water and Meredith started to help Bonnie get her clothes off. As Mrs. Flowers lit up some lavender scented candles to help calm me Meredith helped me into the tub and sat there beside me when the old woman left.

"I can't believe your pregnant." Meredith said

"I know. Sorry." I said looking down into the clear water

"Why?"

"Well, you're probably not happy about who the father is."

"Bonnie he makes or made…" she trailed off unsure of which pretense to use

I just shrugged.

"Anyhow you were happy and I was glad for that."

I smiled at her.

"I'm so happy you're back." I said smiling

~Damon~

I sat in the living room with my brother and the kitsune. How did they know she wouldn't turn on us?

"Look you idiotic vampire I am here for her." she said glaring at me

"Right." I said sarcastically

She rolled her eyes and was gone in the next instant up the stairs. Thank goodness for that because I was close to ripping her throat out and I wouldn't get Bonnie back if I did that to someone Bonnie cared about.

"Damon what are you doing?" Stefan asked as he stood

"Nothing." I said coyly

Stefan sighed then went into the kitchen where Mrs. Flowers and Elena were cooking for the small shifters and Sage. The house was full now and of so many different breeds too. I mean what was this place an orphanage?

A familiar scent hit me quickly.

"Mutt." I said turning to face him

He smirked at me. Something was different about him but I couldn't place it.

"The worst mistake I ever made was giving Bonnie up…but I won't make it again. Stay away from her Salvatore you've done enough damage." Matt growled

"What are you going to do about it huh? She's carrying my child." I said getting in his face

Matt grabbed me by the throat. He had the nerve to attack me? His grip tightened crushing my throat.

"I'm not giving in this time. I will get her back; don't worry though Damon your child will never even know your name." Matt hissed

He let go then and turned to walk away.

"Wrong move Mutt. You may have gained a little power from your little trip on some astral plane but you will lose." I hissed

Mutt kept walking ignoring those words. Son of a bitch thought he could threaten me. Getting up I rubbed my throat. Stefan walked back in looking confused.

"Damon…" he said

"Oh don't even I didn't start it this time." I said

"What are doing? Seriously?"

Looking at the doorway then back at my brother I grinned. So it begins…but I got the feeling that I didn't get the whole story. There was more and no one was talking. Oh well. I was going to get her back.

"I'm going to get her back." I said grinning

Mutt had no idea what he was getting into. But if he wanted to play then so be it.

"Damon think about this…you're putting Bonnie in the middle of something she doesn't need right now. Or did you forget that she's pregnant?" Stefan said

I rolled my eyes.

"Stefan of all people I thought you'd understand being you fought so hard for Elena."

"Yeah and you saw all the danger I put her through."

"Yes Stefan I remember the whole thing. I'm not blind."

Stefan's face seemed to have fallen a little. What was it? What did he know about her that I didn't?

"You know something…"

"You need to know something." Stefan said

Already my heart had fallen. Something was wrong with my little bird and yet I didn't know.

"It's about the deal."

"I know…she has six months. I saw it all."

"We're going to do all that we can Damon but…"

"But?" I asked

Why was there always a but?

"But we might not be able to get her out of this one." Stefan said quietly

Why was he saying this? I just shook my head. Bonnie was not going back to that hellish place.

"We're not let me repeat that not letting that bastard take her. We're going to find whatever way we can to stop it. I won't let the mother of my child get dragged down under." I growled

"Damon you have to understand-"

"Understand? I did the worst thing possible thing and…this…is my fault." I said

Coming to realization I froze.

"Damon don't say that."

"If I had gone with her, if I had stayed…she wouldn't be in this position."

"Look, I'm not siding with Matt and if you want…I can attempt to help you with bonnie because believe it or not you two deserve each other." Stefan said as he scratched the back of his head

I looked back at him skeptically.

"You'll help…me?"

Silence filled the room.

"Awkward…" I said after a few minutes

"If she were given a reason she'd fight to stay, but you got to prove that you are that reason if not…well Matt is back and he's made it clear where he stands."

I just nodded. Turning I headed to the front door. I needed to feed but before I left I turned.

"This doesn't mean anything between you and I. You're still a pain in the ass." I said gesturing toward him and I

**And that's the chapter for you! So…hit the button and review? Put a smile on this face and do it.**


	14. Dreamwalking

**I don't know if I've said it enough but thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad that this story was a hit because I was a little worried that it wouldn't be so good. but here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

~Damon~

I could hear her sleeping upstairs. The heartbeats were steady. I just sat downstairs and watched the fire.

"Still awake I see."

Meredith walked in from the kitchen with Sage not far behind. It seemed that ever since everyone got here those two had been particularly close. They probably thought no one had noticed with the whole reunion but I noticed. I noticed it just as I had noticed the power gain in her and Mutt. She was stronger than she was, faster and smarter too. She had a beauty I hadn't noticed before it was frightening.

"Can't sleep." I replied flatly

"We were wondering…"Meredith started

And here come the questions, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"How…how is she pregnant to begin with?" Meredith asked

I couldn't help but snort.

"Well you see Meredith when two people love each other they tend to do this little thing called sex and sometimes it makes a baby." I said sarcastically

In the next instant Sage hit me upside the back of the head. I rubbed it a little as he gave me the 'you're an idiot' look.

"No shit Damon." Meredith spat back "But how? It's not possible since you're technically dead."

She had me there because I hadn't actually given it a lot of thought being I was more focused on getting back in her life and taking care of her the way I should've already been doing. That and getting rid of Mutt. It was a strange pregnancy.

"I take it by the dumbass look on your face that you don't know either." Meredith said

"You've gotten quite the mouth lately. I'd be careful with it towards me too." I said

"Oh?" she said

"Yeah, oh, or else I'll rip that tongue right out of you." I hissed

I didn't like the attitude she had lately. To be honest I rather missed the old Meredith who'd protect her friends.

"Oh I'm protecting my friends Damon. Sometimes that means keeping her away from what she needs." Meredith said

"You little mind reader." I growled "You can't keep her away from me."

"Don't worry Damon. I have every intention of letting her choose. She needs a reason to stay, like Stefan said, but it doesn't mean that you need to be that reason."

Meredith stood then walked upstairs. I had never really wanted to kill her let alone have any care in the world about her, not till now. She was pissing me off.

"You have to let me try." I said

She stopped halfway up.

"I don't have to do anything Damon. It's not up to me." she said

Sage sat there quietly for a few minutes before going upstairs to join Meredith in her room. Of course he would go to join the newly powered one. He did have that look in his eyes like Stefan does. He's so in love.

I snorted at the thought. What was love anyways? Twenty different versions of hell? That's what it felt like, but it was like an addiction you'd die to get rid of. Right as I was about to get up I heard the pitter patter of paws coming from the hall. A small collie trotted in then froze a few feet away from me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked

It just cocked its head to the side.

"Shay seriously you should be in bed. If you want I can sneak you into Bonnie's room, I hear you two like to sleep with her." I offered

Why was I being nice to the shifter? The little thing was a little pathetic really.

*_You're the scary one._*

The thought was loud and clear. She thought I was scary and maybe I was but it was only because I had a right to be. I mean I was the one nearly attacked by Mutt no less. In the end I just sighed and leaned back on the couch. I could hear the other thoughts like how she was wondering how I knew who she which twin she was and that Mutt or Matt or whatever told her I was the scary one. He wasn't too far off either. I was going to be that boy's worst nightmare now that I didn't have to hold back.

*_I don't see how you're scary…she cries a lot about you though. It makes us sad to see her sad._*

I looked up that time to see the pup actually sigh. Then all of the sudden it jumped up on the couch beside me and laid its head on my lap.

What was I a pillow? Rolling my eyes I just laid my head back again.

*_I'll just stay with you…you're lonely._*

What was the world coming to when I, Damon Salvatore had become soft in the eyes of a pup? Then again when was I one to actually fall in love? Sure I'd chase the never ending lust that was Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert, but then there was Bonnie. I guess it was from how she turned my world upside down and had actually turned me away. I didn't want to let go either. I wanted to hold on and know that she wouldn't leave.

Falling asleep I had every intention of walking into her latest dream. We had to talk in private and we couldn't do that with everyone else here.

~Bonnie~

I sat there. It was beautiful here at dusk. Watching the sun set on the water.

"The Bahamas. Really?" came a voice from behind her

I just sighed.

"I figured that you'd be here sooner or later." I said not moving from my spot

"Bonnie…I…I don't know what to say to make everything better." he said

"I know." I said

He moved to sit beside me. We didn't touch. Would we ever touch again? I missed it though I'd never admit it.

"I don't want us to be like this. I…I just want everything back to the way it was."

"Well, it can't go back to the way it was Damon. I'm now a pregnant super witch with a clock that is running out." I said

I said it like there was nothing wrong. As if it were so easy to just let it out. Maybe because it was easy to let out. It was over for me and I could accept that. I could except that I would never be the one who could have a family or have an actual life outside of the whole magic/vampire /death thing. It was okay. I was okay. I was everything opposite of what I should've been feeling.

I smirked a little.

"What?" Damon asked apparently noticing that I had smirked at something

"I'm not angry or sad. It's like all the stages of grief or something and yet I've finally come to acceptance." I answered

"You are not giving up on this now." He ordered

"Damon…I…" I didn't have words to explain it

"No." he said "Just no. I won't let you. We'll find a way out of this I promise."

"How? I've learned centuries of magic that should've killed me within seconds and I couldn't even make a dent on Graydon." I said

I felt an arm around my shoulders and just leaned into him as if it were so common between us.

"I haven't thought that far ahead but I'll think of something.' He said

"It's okay." I said

Why did it sound like I was consoling him more than him consoling me? It was funny in a way.

"I love you Bonnie…no matter what. Don't you ever think otherwise. I'd love you even if you were a balloon which I hear happens when a woman is pregnant." Damon said

I playfully hit him. He laughed as well.

"Just…don't let me go. Please just give me-"

"Another chance?" I finished for him "You never ask about those so why now?"

"Because I am terrified of losing you. I'm afraid I'll never get the chance to say how sorry I am and that I want you of all people in my life to stay." he said quietly

I felt the smile grow a little bigger across my face. He still cared. I didn't know how, but he did. It didn't mean that I wasn't still scared. I was terrified because that's how it always was when it came to him. I was scared of losing him and I had. For some reason it felt that we were getting each other back slowly, there were just a multitude of obstacles to get over.

I just sighed deeply.

"Only time will tell." I said

"Time?"

"Yeah, who knows maybe we can start over."

"Bon it's a little late to start over."

"How would you know?"

Damon looked down at my stomach.

"Oh right." I said flatly

He just chuckled.

"I don't know, I just don't know." I said "I still love you Damon that will never change, but having the chance to think about it I'm not sure we're good together. We've died, we've forgotten and yet look at where we are now."

"I'm not giving up and you shouldn't either."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He said as he cupped my face in his hands

"Sounds like your brother is rubbing off on you."

He growled under his breath.

My skin trembled under his simple touch. How did he still have this effect on me? I thought I was over it. Guess it was only lying to myself. I still fell for him and hard, but I couldn't do this knowing that if I got dragged in I would be fighting tooth and nail within the six months I have left to stay.

His cool lips were mere centimeters from mine. It was at this moment I wanted to cry. I was here with him, but it just couldn't be not now. I had damned myself.

"Damon…I can't." I whispered against his lips

With that my eyes opened and I was back in my bedroom with a small collie lying beside me. it sat up then changed quickly into a small hummingbird and perched itself on my headboard as it twitched as if it were on drugs.

"Of course my life is never normal." I muttered

**Please review, I insist that you do. I gotta know what you think and I can't read minds all the time so let me know by clicking that button below.**


	15. Changes

**THANK YOU!**

**I'm loving all the reviews. They make me want to keep going. I'm so glad for all of you who love the story. I never thought it would come so far. **

**But enough with the award winning speech haha on with the chapter!**

~Bonnie~

I sat up and looked at the tiny bird.

"I see I'm not the only one awake." I said

It just twitted from one side to the other then changed into a small farret.

"Really? A farret?" I asked

It squeaked at me then changed into spider monkey and wrapped its tail around my arm.

"Alright I can do with a monkey." I laughed

It just started playing with one of my curls in response. I hadn't changed from my clothes last night so I just went downstairs. I could hear a few people talking. Walking into the kitchen could've been the worst thing I could do. When I walked in everyone there went silent. It was extremely awkward and immediately the last place I wanted to be.

"Good morning Bonnie, Shy." Mrs. Flowers said

I mumbled my good morning back but remained standing there.

"You hungry?" Elena asked

"No surprisingly." I said

The four people including the collie sitting at Damon's feet looked at me.

"Okay this is awkward so I'm going to go out for a walk." I said

Turning around I started for the front door. Several chairs squeaked as people stood.

"Maybe someone should go with you." Meredith suggested

"I'm not going anywhere except possibly around the corner."

"Last time you said that you disappeared to a hell dimension taking our boyfriends with you." Elena chimed in

"That's not my fault." I said defensively

"I'll go with her." Matt said

Silence filled the room again. it was even more awkward than before.

"Okay then. While you're all being awkward I'm going to go." I said

Walking out the front door I heard Matt behind me.

"I hear you attacked Damon." I said as he strode alongside me

Matt didn't say anything so I figured it was true.

"It's not a good way to get on my good side." I said

"Well I don't like him. You shouldn't have even been with him and I shouldn't have been so okay with it." he said

I stopped and looked at him.

"Look Bonnie, if you think I'm going to let him weasel his way back in then you're wrong."

"He's going to be a part of my life no matter what Matt…well what's left of it." I said surprised

What was going on with him? I had never seen Matt so angry with the thought of Damon. Then again he'd always been like that.

He took a few steps toward me enclosing the space between us. His hands cupped my face.

"I'm not letting some blood sucker take you. It's not right." he said

"Did you say that to Elena when you were still head over heels for her?" I asked sarcastically

He just narrowed his look at me.

"Listen here Bonnie McCullough. I'm in love with you and that never changed. You can believe you can not believe it. Your choice but I'm not leaving your side. Even if it means I have to get my hands dirty." He said

"Don't say that Matt. I don't ever want to see you do something that will tarnish you." I said

"I do what I have to." he said

He let go of my face then took my hand.

"C'mon. You must be hungry in some way." he said

He wasn't the same Matt I knew. He was different and it was that hell hole that did it to him. It didn't matter though. I still loved him anyways. He was the good guy anyone could look to for protection.

~Damon~

Dumb little human left got to the punch before me. There was no doubt that he would try to brainwash her. if I had it my way I would just dump him in the red sea and that would be the end of it but unfortunately Bonnie was in a stage where she needed everyone. In her condition she would be even more vulnerable.

"Well, look who's deep in thought." Sage said breaking me out of the bubble I was in

"Anything in particular we should know about?" Meredith asked

"Not really." I grumbled

She just smirked.

"Damon's jealous." She sang

Lashing out to grab her throat she was gone from her seat and behind the counter.

"Damon…" Stefan warned

"Well I don't like it when she's being obnoxious." I said

Stefan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look we have a few things we should get figured out and to do that we'll have to split up." he said

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked

There are a lot myths, legends, etc. and they're in different parts of the world. So…" Stefan trailed off

"So we split. Got it." Damon said

"Bonnie, Matt and You will stay here. She needs strong protection around her." Stefan said

"Good idea Stefan let's put the two men that kill each other to get to her out there to protect her." Meredith said sarcastically

"Even more they will be on the front to protect her if needed." Stefan said

She kept quiet that time. He was right even more than fighting each other they'd fight to protect her because they were so in love with her. She was just dragged in more than she could handle now.

"Alright then where are we all off to?" she asked

"Tyler, Caroline and the twins are going to the backwoods of Louisiana. Mesutora will be going to Hong Kong since she's told me that she's familiar with the legend there and last but not least Elena and I are going to South America." Stefan said "Which leaves Meredith and Sage going to England."

"Sounds like a long distance." Tyler groaned

"We all have each other's numbers so it's only a call away. It's best if we leave by nightfall though because she only has until the baby is born." Stefan said

"He's right." Elena said quietly

Damon remained quiet. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing at once. They were thinking of ultimate failure. The 'what if'.

"Wow, it looks like somebody died." Came Bonnie's voice "Wait…Elena didn't die again did she? Nope she's over there. So what's going on then?"

Meredith sighed.

"That sounds bad." Bonnie said to her sigh

~Bonnie~

Sage chuckled a little. Stefan explained to us their plan.

"That sounds rather dumb." I said honestly

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed

"Sorry! It's just it won't work. I've basically been through every magic book ever. Heck, I am magic now. It's not strong enough. So call me pessimistic but this trip you guys have planned is rather useless." I said

"We don't care what you think." Sage said

Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"If there's a chance we can save your life than we'll take it. You've risked enough on your part little redhead. Now it's our turn." He said

I laughed a little. He knew the way to calm a room and I never understood it.

"But…but when the baby comes…will you all be here?" I asked thinking about it overall

I wanted to cry.

"We'll be here." Elena said "Well I will anyways. I want to see that little…thing when it comes out."

Everyone laughed. Even Matt laughed. It was a little funny.

"What if it comes out with fangs and is a hybrid and everything." Mesutora asked

She seemed to be picturing it because the look on her face was twisted up. When I pictured my face got all screwy too.

"Who knows?" I said shrugging

Whatever it would come out to be whether human or hybrid or witch it would be mine. I looked over at Damon who seemed deep in thought. It would be ours.

There was no stopping it and I just wished everyone would understand that. I looked down at my baby bump.

Not you are on my side with this one are you?


	16. Allies

~Bonnie~

The twins weren't letting go of me.

"It'll be okay. They'll protect you." I said looking at Caroline and Tyler

"But we don't want to go." Shay whined

"I don't want you to go either but I don't get a say this time." I said

"Well, let's go." Tyler said

The twins broke away from me and left with Caroline. Tyler stood there a few feet from me.

"You'll be alright right?" he asked

He seemed concerned. I was used to the cocky put off attitude.

"Yeah." I said

I wasn't so sure though. He just nodded then turned to leave.

"Tyler." I called

He looked back at me.

"Protect them." I said

"With my life." He said

I nodded looked to see Mesutora speeding downstairs. She was yelling at Damon who wasn't far behind.

"Go to hell! I am not an evil bitch! I was there for her when she needed protecting." Mesutora yelled

"Yeah well, she doesn't need you now. We've face things like you before and it wasn't a pleasant outcome." Damon hissed "So go and don't come back. You do and I'll rip your throat out."

"You can try because as far as I can see you're the one she doesn't need." She growled

Her tails were swishing violently and it had me tranced at the grace had even when she was angry. I just sighed knowing that this would be just like him and Matt.

"She is coming back if she wants. It is her choice and only her choice." I said

"No, this is my house and she isn't."

"That is where you are wrong." Mrs. Flowers said as she came into the room "This is my house and bonnie is right. This…creature has been nothing but kind to Bonnie and has the right to come and go unless her intentions prove to be wrong."

Damon growled but Mesutora just grinned at his displeasure. Then she was in front of me before I knew it. she took the necklace from around her neck which happened to be a small vile of black liquid and put around my neck.

"I know that you probably don't need any more power but I thought if there is ever a time that I can't be there it will help." She said

I smiled. Mesutora's lips twitched little as if she were about to smile but she didn't. Instead she just nodded then turned and left. She was still the stone cold fox and yet I admired it. I'm sure if she was pushed off a ledge she'd land on all fours or something and still look amazingly graceful and beautiful.

The last ones to go being Meredith and Sage left sooner. Elena was nearly in tears.

"I just don't think we should go."

"Me too. I find it pointless but…" I sighed not finishing the sentence

Elena wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"Elena you're squeezing a pregnant woman." I choked

She let go quickly with wide eyes. I didn't let go of her though. I held her tight. I held my best friend as tears streaked down my face.

"I love you Elena. You're my best friend. Even if this wasn't the life we expected." I choked

I heard her laugh about it and I knew that she running through flashbacks of the previous few years as well. We'd been through a lot and it was surprising we got this far.

Letting go I wiped her tears from her cheeks. I put my lips to her ears then.

"Kalena." I whispered

Elena pulled back and smiled.

"Sounds beautiful." She said

I knew it did. It meant pure in Greek. I knew it was a girl. Granted it was too early to know the sex of the baby but somehow I just knew. I had just known a lot of things and felt a lot of things lately.

Stefan gave me a good long hug as well and decided to touch my stomach in awe. He was having a niece and it seemed to be sinking in. I thought people touching my stomach was real irritating though.

"I know you hate this idea but there's no other way."

Uh-huh." I said unhappily

He just smiled his usual smile.

"Don't worry little brother she's in good hands." Damon said

"Yeah mine." Matt growled as he walked into the room

Oh, no not again, I thought to myself. They were going to kill each each other before any of them got back here.

"That's our cue." Stefan said taking Elena's hand

The two closed the door quietly behind them. The house was quiet once again.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Matt suggested

"Because I'm not tired." I snapped

He looked taken aback.

"I am sick of you two bickering. I can't deal with. So for as long as their gone you are going to get over yourselves and become allies. When they get back then you can kill each other." I said

"Look at what you did." Matt growled at Damon "Your arguing, pissing and moaning has now gotten to her. Face it you can't help her."

"Me? What about you! You trying to be in her good graces is suffocating her." Damon said

"I'm better for her and you know it."

The two were right back where they started.

"Oh and why is that because you aren't as human as you used to be." Damon said

"It doesn't matter I know her better and have known her longer."

"Enough!" I yelled

My voice was deep and the house shook. Both young men looked at me frightened.

~Damon~

I was told she had a power gain but I didn't think it was so major. Her eyes were hard and cold as she stared at us two.

"You stand here and fight like children." She said

Her eyes lightened on us.

"Just stop." She pleaded

She walked over to the couch and plopped down as she propped her feet up on the couch.

"Make yourselves useful and get me food." She ordered

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. Was she seriously ordering us around? I was nobody's slave.

"Now. A pregnant lady needs to feed." She whined

Matt jumped a little then was out of the room in an instant. He was probably afraid of what she would do if she didn't get what she wanted. I just smirked. I kind of liked the idea of a bossy nature from her.

I just sat down beside her and took one of her feet into my hand. Digging my thumbs into it she groaned. I just smiled.

"You have to stop this vendetta Damon." She said as she closed her eyes

"He starts it." I complained

"What are you five?" she asked

"Well-"

"No Damon."

"He's trying to get at you and sorry if I'd like to try and win you back. It's not like I can do that with him being a puppy that bites." I blurted

It kind of came out like word vomit. She laughed though.

"I'm not with anyone and won't be. Been down that road and if I were to even think about going back down it I'd crash and burn." She said "It would just make everything that much harder to let go of."

I looked up at her and realized that that was it. She was determined to do this all on her own and she didn't want any help.

"Whether it's unwanted or not _cara_ you're going to get it." I said

It had multiple meanings.

A few minutes later Matt came back in and had a multitude of food with him.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just brought…everything." he said

Bonnie smiled sweetly as he sat down beside her and set it all out on the coffee table. He glared at me but I didn't return it. Not this time. I wanted to make this right with her. Even if she couldn't give her love back to me because it would break her I could at least give to her. I knew that he was trying to do the same.

I pulled her other foot up onto my lap and started rubbing it.

"I'm glad that you two are here though." she said breaking the silence "I'm happy you're back."

I smiled lightly. The smile was only a lie though. As she grabbed a chocolate bar her eyes lit up. I wasn't going to get into what happened while a woman was pregnant. I'd leave that to Mrs. Flowers. As she devoured the candy bar in two bites she tossed the wrapper aside and shifted a little.

"So Stefan and Elena are finally married." Matt said breaking the silence "Hey I figured Damon would've tried to stop that one."

I just kept my mouth shut even though I had at least twenty comebacks that I could've thrown in his face half of which involved violence.

"Shut up Matt. He was more of a man at that time than anyone could've thought. Even more he was mine." Bonnie snapped

She seemed irritated at the thought of the Elena and me combination. Yet I couldn't hide the smirk. She had said that I was hers. Though it was past tense. I wished it was present tense because I wanted nothing more than to hold her and take care of the small thing that held so much inside of her. I wanted to make everything okay.

She sat up with a look of deep thought then.

"I have to go get something real quick. Stay here?" she somewhat asked

Both of us just nodded. As she walked off you could see her somewhat waddle. She was now three nearly four months pregnant. The heartbeat of the little one was loud and clear.

"Don't think I'm giving up." Matt growled when she was out of hearing range

"You just don't get it do you?" I snapped

He scowled at me.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She might not be here even after the whole expedition. She's not attaching herself to anything or anyone. Not even that child in her belly or didn't you notice that she hasn't even talked about naming it or about the nursery or the fact that Stefan is its uncle and what not. She doesn't need warfare. She needs to be taken care for as long as possible. Sure we love the same girl but it doesn't matter anymore because I don't think she's choosing anyone anymore." she said

Matt didn't yell back at him. He sat there and just stared at him.

"You're right we do love her. It doesn't matter that she gave up. It's us that have to make sure she doesn't. It's like she's dead. I hate saying we but we have to give her life again." he said

"Found it." Bonnie said as she came back

She was carrying the small diary that I had been reading day in and day out since she was in that hell hole dimension. She walked over and tossed it in the blazing fireplace.

"Just bad memories I want to forget." She put simply

I nodded in agreement. The three of us watched the fire for a while.

I didn't like Matt, I never would I'm sure but from this moment we were allies for a specific mission. We needed to bring Bonnie back. Sure she was here right in between us, but she had lost all feeling. We wouldn't let her go like this. Hell, we weren't letting go period.

**I hope you loved the chapter and will review. There will be a deleted scene next update though since Meredith and Sage for those who love Sage and Meredith (*hint hint*) next chapter since they didn't have a big part in this chapter. Anyhow I hope you loved the chapter even if you didn't please review.**


	17. DELETED SCENE 2

~Bonnie~

I knew Meredith wasn't good with goodbyes. She kept saying it wasn't goodbye too like she was trying to make herself believe it more than me. I just smiled at her and hugged her. She seemed like she was trying to hold back tears.

After the hug she left not even letting me get out any words. She had never been emotional at all. She was the strong level headed one. Yet here she was trying to get away from me to hide herself.

~Meredith~

I sat in the car waiting for Sage. Why did he have to take his sweet time? if he didn't hurry I was going to leave him here.

As if on cue the car door opened and Sage slid in with a sigh. For a moment I thought he was feeling the same way I was with the way his eyes hung low and how he was quiet. I kept to myself as I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You did not need to be so rude to the little witch."

I remained quiet.

"Meredith you are hurting and I understand-"

"No you don't." I snapped "You haven't been friends with your whole life. You don't know who she used to be. The bubbly small girl you'd end up protecting from the dark and now…now she basically is the dark. She isn't even afraid of dying and it's like she's given up…you don't understand."

"So it seems." He responded quietly

The drive was quiet for a long time.

"We're not going to find anything." I said after a while "We know and she knows it…she's okay with it."

I hit the brakes hard. Tears flooded my eyes.

"She's okay with it…why the hell is she okay!" I yelled

Sage gripped my arm. I tried to yank away. I wanted anything but to be touched. He didn't let go though. pulling me into his arms he kept his arms locked around me in what I could only imagine to be a hug.

"How can she do this…" I cried "How can she leave thinking it would be okay?"

Sage sat there not answering.

"I…I don't know." Sage said after a few seconds

We sat there like that for several moments. After wiping my eyes I gave Sage a quick glance. He stiffened a little as if in a really uncomfortable position.

"Are you always so rigid?" I asked

"No. I just don't really understand right now is all. Though I can say that your friend has been extremely loyal." He said

I smirked.

"She is isn't she?" I said

I smiled to myself thinking about all the things she had done previously even though she was scared and terrified and that it could've driven her insane.

"Even if we fail we have to try." I said quietly

I knew better than to hope by now. Especially after what I had been through. I didn't want to her to experience it either. It was worse than having your heart ripped out with the rest of your insides. The utter pain you felt was physical as well as emotional. Being forced to relive each horrid memory endlessly and knowing you had nothing but eternity. You would beg to die. I know I did. Graydon only laughed though, he loved me as his personal play toy. One day I'd be in physical form the next in my astral soul form. It was whatever he wanted. I wouldn't…I couldn't let Bonnie be next. The things he would do to her could be worse than possibly imagined of what he did to me.

"We have to."


	18. Back to Where It Began

~Bonnie~

I stayed there on the couch that night. I didn't want to move.

I got up and did my usual as I did every day only I did it with a baby growing inside me making me and making me eat ten tons more than usual. My ankles weren't feeling too great either.

The strange thing that got me was over the next few weeks it seemed that Matt and Damon actually getting along. Telling them to shut up couldn't have been that easy could it?

"Bon." Matt called snapping me out of my thoughts

"Hmm." I answered

"Hurry up we have stuff to do today."

"Like what?" I asked

"Well one you need to take birthing classes-"

"Which I'm already getting from Mrs. Flowers. I'm having a home birth because if some awkward mystical thing happened while in the hospital I don't know what I'd do." I answered

"Shopping it is then because you aren't fitting those clothes much longer." He said cringing a little as if I'd be hitting him any moment

I laughed.

"I'll be fine." I said "Plus there are people out there who think you and I are dead. There are gravestones to prove it."

"Yeah…I forgot about that." He said "so I'm dead now?"

"Who isn't." I laughed

I was somewhat serious too. Elena was considered dead. Now so were I, Matt and Meredith. The only ones who weren't were the actual walking dead which was Damon. Stefan was found mutilated at the school whereas I was in the whole graveyard. I knew it was supposed to end there but some dumb bitch thought otherwise and now I sit here knocked up with a whole lot of power. It rather sucked being me.

Sighing I shoved the plate away and walked off to watch tv. As I flipped through the channels Damon came in and shut the tv off.

"Okay I guess I won't watch tv." I muttered

"Come on." he said as he pulled me to my feet

"Where to?" I asked curiously

"Just a field trip." He said

I rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't answer my question. He just kept quiet as we walked. I let out a deep breath as I tried to keep up but it was no use.

"Hey speeder…I can't exactly keep up here so slow it." I called

He looked back at me with raised eyebrows. He held out his arm and I just looped mine through.

"You alright?" he asked

"Mhm." I replied

"Bonnie…you can't do this."

"Oh quit. Really. You going all soft is sad." I said

And it was true. What had drawn me in was the fact that while he could scare the living hell out of me at the same time he could show me that he loved me. That Damon was leaving and something of a more human origin was coming out. Was being human so bad? I didn't know. As far as I was concerned I wasn't all that human.

"I'm not getting soft." He growled "Sorry for caring…after all it did take two to make that…"

He trailed off unsure on what to call it.

"It's a girl. Her name will be Kalena." I said

"Really?" he asked

He wasn't angry or frustrated or even fighting me. He knew my decision for her to go up for adoption and yet he just seemed to take her interest of right now.

"Mhm. It mean pure in Greek." I answered

"So adoption eh? Do you have to?" he asked

He sounded like he was in pain when asking.

"Yes I do. I can't exactly picture how you'd tell why daddy and uncle Stefan and probably Elena eventually why they don't age and why mommy isn't around." I said

My head actually cocked to the side a little attempting to picture but only coming up with disastrous endings. Damon sighed and looked at the ground. We turned the next corner as house got farther from each other and the Old Wood became more evident.

"I just…" Damon trialed off not finishing his sentence

"You'll get your old life back." I added

"Yeah that's definitely something I want." He said sarcastically

I elbowed him in the side.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said

"You should be." He said coldly

I pulled my arm from his and stopped.

"I save my two best friends with bonus somehow and you want me to apologize." I hissed

"Yes! You shouldn't have done that. You should have thought of the future and of yourself." He said

"I did. I thought that they should've been here. they didn't deserve the fate they wanted and I wanted them back." I said lightly

Shaking my head I walked past him still unsure of where we were going. We shouldn't have been out in the open anyways. Damon took my hand abruptly and led me into the woods. I found it extremely complex trying to walk over branches and not trip.

"Okay I should not be hiking here. if anything I should be asleep." I complained

Damon ignored my comment. As we reached a clearing he stopped. I stopped and looked around cluelessly.

"Okay…Now what?" I asked turning to face him

"You don't remember do you?" he asked

I shrugged.

"Right here…right here you faced every fear you ever had including me." he said as he stepped closer

Turning back around I looked at the clearing again. it all flashed before my eyes in images. Tyler attacking Meredith and Matt. Damon and Klaus going at it with him trying to save his brother while I tried to help Caroline. Then me seeing his eyes…the stars that I could've seen when for just a second he brought his walls down for me…but like that it was gone just like everything else.

"So we're on a battlefield where everyone almost died. So what?" I said

I didn't like remembering this place.

"You might not see the good in it but I do. I saw you chase me and break me down without so much as a word." He said

I just nodded. Damon closed his eyes in frustration. He wanted her to feel something…anything and all she did was block it out.

"You have to care about something Bonnie." He said

"Why?"

"Because…" he said

"Because…" I repeated "That's it?"

Shaking my head I turned to walk out of the Old Wood. I was feeling really exhausted and want to nap. Damon grabbed me by the arm and spun me to face him though. I came face to face with him again. I felt him caress my cheek and just like in my dream I leaned into it. I should've known better and I wanted to kick myself for letting what I thought was a dormant feeling come to the surface. His face pulled closer to mine and my mind was screaming to pull away, you can't do this, it'll ruin everything you wanted to keep away. Instead of moving away my eyes reached to meet his as I could feel his breath on my lips.

"You can't hide away thinking its okay." He said "You have to fight."

"Why? It's over…all of it." I said

"No, it's just beginning." He said

In the next instant his lips brushed against mine in a sudden kiss and a thrill went through me. It was rough and passionate as if it were the first and last time he'd be kissing me. I loved and loathed the kiss at the same time if it were possible. He told me I had to fight and he gave me a reason. I wanted to know if it was good enough being he had left me at one point. Would he leave again?

"I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever." He said answering my thoughts

"It's not nice to climb inside someone's head." I said

"Well, it's not as if you were trying to block me." he said with a grin

He was right. I wasn't. There was no need to try to keep him out anymore. I knew that whatever plan he'd concocted in this had worked for his benefit. For a while we just stayed there in each other's arms. While I caught a bit of his thoughts going over how to prepare for the next four and a half months I worried about how much worse saying goodbye would be and how much it would hurt. Overall I knew he was right, I needed to try and take advantage of what I could and that's exactly what I was doing now.

**Thank you for everything and I'm sorry it took longer than expected but I would love it if y'all would review or leave something. Feedback is a great thing. **


	19. Hard Choices

~Damon~

Waking up beside Bonnie I hadn't seen a more beautiful glowing face. It had been two months since the clearing. We'd been getting word here and there from the others and the great big nothing they've been coming up with. Bonnie never said anything about it but her looks always said it was pointless.

"Bonnie…" I said quietly

"Hmmmm." She replied

"When this is all over say you will." I said to her

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Will what?" she asked

"Marry me." he said

She struggled a little to sit up.

"Damon, that isn't a funny thing to be telling a pregnant woman. She tends to get emotional and hormonal." Bonnie said

Moving to get up I sped over to her side to help.

"I'm not joking. I asked months ago and it should've been sooner than that." I said calmly

"I can't." she said

Feeling taken aback I stepped back.

"I don't understand."

"Damon I said I'd fight. I said I'd try but that's it."

"You're saying no…to me?"

I could feel my ego coming back and hitting me hard in the face. I mean seriously she was saying no to me? I didn't even have to be here helping her. I could leave her to that hell she seems to want.

No I couldn't. I couldn't leave her to that. Not when I love her too much to do so.

"I am. Sorry." She said

Watching her turn and leave I sat down on the bed and pulled out the drawer in the bedside table. Taking out the small velvet box inside I opened it. A small ring sat in it. The blue stones glimmered around the green one. Snapping it shut I put it back and left. Why did I let her decline me?

~Bonnie~

My heart was beating faster than I thought possible as I walked as fast as I could from the room. When he asked it was different from before. It was heartfelt as if he'd actually thought about it. Why had he sprung something on me like that knowing that she couldn't say yes? It broke me into tears. Sure I was fighting but there was only so much I could do even with the power I possessed. Which might I add was being used to keep my ankles from swelling and to keep my emotions in check.

"Bonnie."

I turned to see Mrs. Flowers coming up the hall.

"Everything okay?" I asked

She had a worried look on her face.

"I just worry for you dear." She said

"I'm okay." I said

"And that's the problem."

"I don't understand."

"You sit there living which is great, but inside you have excepted your fate still." She said

"What else can I do when everything keep s coming up blank?" I asked

She didn't reply. Was it something I needed to figure out for myself? I shrugged and walked past her.

*Use your head child and think.*

I caught the thought from her. Sighing, I walked downstairs as Matt was coming inside.

"You want to do something with me?" I asked him

"Depends." He said looking at me skeptically

"I need to go to an adoption agency. The closest one is forty five minutes away." I said

"Bonnie you aren't serious…"

"I'm being realistic here. Plus could you see her growing up with three vampires a werewolf, two shapeshifters and a kitsune?"

Matt opened his mouth to say something then shut it.

"It's a screwy kind of life to grow up in." I added

"Fine." He said

He wasn't happy about and I didn't care. I wasn't going to have her live in that world if it can be avoided. When the time came that she got thrown into it then so be it. Till then I was in control.

The car ride was extremely quiet. Too quiet.

"Could you talk or something…this is rather discomforting." I squeaked

"What do you want me to say? You went back to Damon and now you're giving up your kid. Me saying how this is all disastrous wouldn't cover it. It should've never happened to begin with."

"So you'd prefer the majority of us to still be in the ground?" I asked

"Well no…but if Damon were still ash I wouldn't be complaining." He said

I couldn't help the smirk on my face.

"I'm sorry your world is so unhappy at the moment. It's not easy for me either unless you wanna be the pregnant one." I said

"Oh no. You made your bed now sleep in it." he said

"Gee thanks." I said rolling my eyes

"Bonnie things will be okay."

"I don't know…"

"I do. Things are always okay with you around. You don't know how to fail." He said

I felt a twinge of what I could only guess was hope. And as cheesy as it sounded I could use it.

Parking outside the building I paused for a moment. This was the right thing to do, I told myself. You don't want her to grow up without a chance at a normal life. Walking into the building a secretary took them back to an office.

"You and your boyfriend want this?" the worker asked looking through the papers

"He's not my boyfriend." I said abruptly "And yes I'm sure."

"Well, I guess it's for the best if that is what you want."

Nodding I took the pen from her and signed on all the spots he noted. Each signing dragged me down. Sure, I wanted a child but not under these circumstances and plus it would make things extremely complicated.

"Alright, do you want to see the child after it's born?" she asked

"No."

I wanted to break the ties before they could be made.

"Okay, then after the birth it'll all be covered. We'll make sure the little one will get to a great family." She said

"Thank you." I said

Getting up before I started crying I left the room. Matt wasn't too far behind. I'd signed away a life. What kind of monster was I?

"Bonnie it'll be alright." Matt said wrapping his arms around me

I sobbed into his shirt. Then all of the sudden I felt a jolt. Looking down I felt it again.

"Bonnie did the-"

"Uh-huh." I answered as I put my hand to my stomach

I felt a kick. Then another. Was she having a temper tantrum too? I couldn't blame her. She could hate me if she'd like. Matt touched it as well smiled a little. She'd be a track star I was sure. That or a dancer.

"Can we go now? I'm tired…I seem to be tired a lot lately." I said

Matt nodded.

~Damon~

Having gone out to hunt and come back I just wandered around the house. Was there nothing to do? As the thought rolled through my mind the front door opened. Bonnie and Matt walked in.

"Oh I'm stuffed." She said as she held her stomach

"Well, you're the one who insisted on McDonalds." Matt chuckled "So of course three cheeseburgers, two sets of fries and a large strawberry shake will do that."

Bonnie hit him playfully in the gut.

"Just saying."

She scoffed.

"Yeah well I could think of a few things to be just saying. I'll think of them later though." she said

I smirked as I saw her. I couldn't find myself to get angry anymore. There was just no real emotion that I could be sure of because maybe she was right. No one was coming up with anything and the due date was creeping closer. as I walked into the living room where she'd turned on the tv my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Damon, we might have something. We're coming back now."

It was Tyler. I just sighed. That meant the little rugrats were coming back. It wasn't that I couldn't handle them it was the thing that hung on the dog's arm that I wasn't too keen on.

"Alright." I said then hung up

"What is it?" Bonnie asked as I sat beside her

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tyler is on his way back. They might've found something."

"Hm." She said

"What's this?" she asked as she felt something in my pocket

I pulled out the shape to see it. It was the velvet box.

"I put this away, I swear." He said

"Well, what is it?" she asked

I paused for a moment then opened the box. Looking away I caught Mrs. Flowers watching us. Of course she did it.

"Oh." Was all Bonnie said "Can-can I see it?"

I only nodded.

She pulled it out of the small box slowly.

"Believe it or not that was my mother's. I've just kept it hidden away. The only thing I have left of her really." I said not looking at her

"It fits." She said as she looked at it mesmerized

When he did look at her she was crying.

"Bonnie you don't have too. If it's not what you want, I'm not forcing you to do this or anything of the sort."

"But that's just it I do want to and I…I." she couldn't finish

Caressing her cheek I wiped the tears away.

"I know. I'm scared of that too." I said

I kissed her forehead.

"Do I have to take it off?" she asked

"No. You don't have to." I said slightly chuckling

I could sense Matt and knew he was listening.

"I don't want to." she said "I don't want to go…I hate it…please don't make me."

I gulped as she looked up at me with those pleading eyes. Closing my eyes I held her close against my chest. Everything was going to be okay or at least that's what I tried to tell myself. Looking down at the weeping witch I'd understood why she really said no the first time. It pained her to say yes knowing she'd never be able to walk down the aisle or even have a wedding. She wouldn't get her happily ever after no matter how hard she tried and no amount of convincing would fix it. She didn't want to be the one holding me down. If there could be a way of moving on she didn't want to be standing in the way. I wouldn't move on though. I'd never be able to; there was nothing better than this small witch even though she'd been twisted into so many different shapes.

**Okay at this point I hope you hit that button which says review and say something. it doesn't even have to be relevant to the story haha. But feedback is always welcomed and for those of you who do and have reviewed THANK YOU!**


	20. Possession of Hatred

**Okay this has almost topped my other story and it has me all giggly. Hehe…**

~Bonnie~

It had only been a few days since the call that they'd returned. Meredith and Sage came back not long after. I'd taken up residence on the couch being I didn't move much except to go to the kitchen or to the bathroom. Meredith and Caroline would watch tv with me which was most often soap operas because there was nothing else on. They'd always put their hands on my stomach and as usual I'd be slapping it away. It was irritating how touchy feely they were. I'd heard Caroline groan as to how she wished she could be prego. I offered to give her the baby. It wasn't as if I couldn't, I had the magic to make it possible. She quickly rejected the offer though making me laugh. I hadn't seen much of Damon since they got back. He'd been off with the other guys talking and whatever. It seemed that now that he had that ring on my finger he didn't really want much to do with me and was trying to put as much distance as possible between us. What the hell? I had done that and got scolded for it and now he does it?

I was snapped out of that thought as I saw him come in and go upstairs without a word. I huffed with fury. A few things shook making Caroline jump. Meredith just grabbed my arm.

"Calm down." Meredith said

"Calm down? Really?" I asked sarcastically "That…that…that asshole who wanted me not give up and so badly marry is avoiding me and barely looking at me. He got what he wanted. What am I now? A disease?"

Caroline snorted. I elbowed her as Kalena kicked me.

"Ow! Watch the hormone rage." Caroline whined

"I don't want to sit here anymore." I complained "I keep hoping he'll tell me something."

"Then let's get out of here." Meredith suggested

I wobbled side to side as I struggled to stand.

"Sounds good." I breathed I grabbed my coat and Caroline helped me put it on

Now sitting in the car I paused.

"Where are we going? Two out of the three of us are deceased." I asked

Meredith chuckled.

"We're going out to have fun. So where do you think that is?"

"I have no clue. I've been sitting on my bum for so long I forgot there was a world out here." I said honestly

"Well then I will have to help you two ladies."Caroline chimed in

Meredith and I looked back at her.

"Well all I'm saying is that if you've got it flaunt it and the best way to do that is-"

"Shopping." Meredith and I said simultaneously finishing her sentence

Caroline smiled brightly. In the next instant I saw Shay and Shy coming out. they both jumped in the back with Caroline.

"Oh no."Caroline started

They gave me pouty looks.

"Not this time you two. I want you to spy on the others so that I know what they aren't telling me." I said

"Yes ma'am!" they both said with a salute

As fast as they had jumped in they jumped out and ran back inside.

"Okay, good not let's go." I said

The drive was quiet and awkward. When we actually got to the mall I had decided that I would dye my hair so that I didn't have to hide my face wherever I went. Meredith agreed and got highlights with me. It was official. I was now a brunette.

"Not bad." Caroline said impressed

I ran a finger through my layers nodding in agreement. I looked at myself in the reflection of the mirror and had no idea who the young woman was. If she were to walk past her one day I would be thinking that she should be in school and not knocked up. Things are funny though. One moment you think you have a future and are doing great with your friends, the day to day stuff. Then walks in the big bang to your life splattering what normalcy you had everywhere.

I was complaining only a little. I had a right. After all I had died and then I lost my memory and now I was knocked up. It was enough to make me crazy. Soon enough I'd be back at square one, I don't think Graydon had any intention of keeping me alive.

"Thinking about me?"

I jumped at the deep voice and turned to see Graydon leaning against the wall.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered

"You didn't think that I wouldn't check up on you did you?" he chuckled "You are my most prized possession little witch. I'm not letting you go and don't worry I have bigger plans than killing you. And seeing as Sage and that dog killed Arnia you will get the pleasure of taking her place and being at my side."

"And if I refuse?"

"You can't."

"Bonnie you ha-" Meredith froze and Caroline ran into her from behind

"Bonnie run." Meredith ordered

I just looked at her wondering why.

"Bon-"

I stopped her from ordering me around and with a swift hand movement the two girls vanished from sight. I didn't do anything serious. I just put them back at the boarding house. The simple thought seemed to help get them there.

"Good they're gone. That Meredith knows too much and she's too smart for her own good." Graydon said

"Shut up." I snapped

I walked past him figuring that he wouldn't want to make a scene in a public place.

"It's okay to be angry. First you give up then you try to stop it and then think that you've accepted it then it moves on to anger and wrath but in the end it all comes down to the fact that nothing changes. You'll come to love it all I promise little apprentice."

I wheeled around at the words. Apprentice. He only smiled.

"Oh yes, I have plans. I've had a lot of thought into it." he said

I couldn't be evil like him. He was so heartless twisting and tormenting the souls of others for his own entertainment. Being what the nightmares that had me scream bloody murder terrified me.

"It's just power."

Those words echoed through her. He was right it was just power and she could feel it flow through her se freely.

"Can you feel it calling you? Begging you to play with it?"

Truth be told I could. I'd almost done a few things she knew she'd regret but had been able to stop myself barely. It was controlling over me and he hadn't talked to anyone about it. I didn't want to because if I did I thought that they all would look at me differently. More differently than they did already. There were plenty of secrets I kept to myself the power use addiction was just another to add.

"Go to hell." I growled and stormed off the best way I could

~Graydon~

I didn't have to search her mind to know what she thought about. She was like me in a previous life but more powerful. Sure I was a warlock then but now I was more and she would be too. Well, after that thing got out of her. I wasn't sure what to think of it all. It was human and the concievment shouldn't have happened anyways.

She 'd come around and he was sure of it. He had good feelings about this one. She had everything even spitefulness. For now he'd just watch her. The time was getting closer anyhow.

~Meredith~

If you weren't pacing you were fuming while sitting in a chair. Except for Caroline that is. She was frozen in fear as she sat there. Even the twins sat there in pensive thoughts.

"Why would she do that?" Damon growled

"She was being protective." Meredith said

"Actually you were being bossy and I found it a little annoying."

Bonnie's voice rang through the living room as she came back in. Sage's along with every other jaw dropped. I elbowed Sage who quickly picked his up off the floor and looked away. they seemed to be taken with her new hair choice.

~Damon~

"Where were you?" I snapped

In the next instance she pulled the ring off her finger and thrusted it at me. I caught it against my chest. Please don't be doing this, I thought to myself.

"Who are we kidding?" she said "I just got a wakeup call today Damon. You just helped push it a long."

"Let's talk about this in the kitchen." I said

"There's nothing to talk about. I thought I wanted to marry you and I would give anything for it, but if marrying you is like being a possession you throw aside like you've done for the past week then I'd prefer not to."

"You don't understand."

And she didn't. I'd been busy working with the others and conference calls with Stefan and Elena to figure out how to put every ounce of knowledge we had found together so that it could be used to break the deal. I didn't want her worrying about this and worry about the baby too.

"I don't care. You've avoided me like the plague and Graydon-"

"Graydon…right. The one you made a deal to. You'd listen to him." I snarled

He got into her head. I should've known.

"He did not get into my head. She snapped. I came to this all on my own. In any situation we do things together and you've done nothing but the opposite Salvatore." She said coldly

I gulped hearing her call me by nothing but a last name. That was it…it was over. There was no talking about this or changing her mind. Growling under my breath I stormed out of the room. The deep urge to kill was pulsing through me. How could she do this to me? I gave her everything and she throws it at me. I could feel my heart growing cold quickly. I was done with this touchy feely shit.

Seeing a woman walking past I stopped her. She looked at me confused.

"Sorry I thought you were someone I thought I recognized." I said in my most charming voice

She blushed a little. I took that as my cue. Grabbing her shoulder I looked into her eyes.

"You and I are going to go back to your place where I'm going to kill you. Don't' worry though you won't feel a thing." I said deeply compulsing her

After a few seconds she shook her head.

"Okay!" she giggled

I just smirked. Yes, this is what I needed, not some witch smashing my heart multiple times and corrupting me into those feelings.

~Bonnie~

I had read every mind at once while walking into the house and knew what flew through each mind. I wanted to cut it sweet and short because by the end of all this all ties had to be cut so that I wouldn't go after them. This was it. I didn't want to…I knew what Damon had been doing all this time…I also knew that Sage and Meredith had gotten closer than just friends. I knew more than they did. They would give up this fight. Graydon had put all my reassurements to the test and confirmed them. Now this ended. It just didn't end so pretty. I felt Damon's block go up as he left. They were weak but I felt them. The old Damon had officially returned. He was pissed with hatred.

"What is wrong with you?" Meredith asked "Ever since we returned you've been a bitch! I'd expect it a little from Caroline…not you…not the one that is like my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby anymore or hadn't you noticed." I snapped

Part B was in session.

"Then again you have to be the protector all the time. Can't you give it up? not everyone wants to be protected let alone needs it. or is it that you have a silent death wish with that adrenaline rush?" I asked

"Enjoy your stay in hell…I'd ask for my best friend back but I'm not so sure she's even in there." Meredith growled

She left with Sage not far behind.

"Anybody else?" I asked

Tyler and Caroline left without a word only because I asked him to through my mind. He only nodded and walked out with the twins rushing out. They didn't look up at me once. I didn't blame them. I was the monster now.

Matt was the only one in the room now. He stood.

"Anything you want to throw at me?" he asked

"As a matter of fact you should stop chasing women who don't want you." I snapped at him

I bit my tongue as soon as I said them because they weren't even close to true. I hated myself then more than ever.

"Wow…I don't think that was the hormones. But if you wanted to end up going through this alone than congragulations Bonnie McCullough you've succeeded. You are all alone." He said harshly

He walked out as I felt tears well up in my eyes. The door slammed open nearly breaking off the hinges five minutes later as I sat there on the floor bawling. I hated myself more than I knew possible and if I wasn't putting a life at risk I would've attempted to commit suicide. I could be sure if it would've worked though, my healing has come to do it all its own without a thought.

Mesutora stood in the doorway. She rushed over to me and held me.

"Get the hell away." I screamed

Please hate me too, I thought. If they all hated me and if Graydon succeeded in his plot they would hate me enough to kill me. It would be for the better any way.

"I know your aura child, that won't work on me. You're as pure as it gets and if you were truly hateful you would've killed them." She said in a low voice

"You have to hate me." I cried

"I would sooner join you in your effort than hate you." She said "I owe you remember?"

I heard other footsteps and voices that could only be recognized as Stefan and Elena. another set of arms wrapped around me.

"You may be able to get them but we know that game." Elena said "We're still here."

Please hate me, I thought. It killed me now as it all struck me as to how much I did hurt them. The looks in there eyes of disbelief and hurt.

"I hurt him…" I sobbed "He'll never want me again…oh god…"

~Elena~

I looked up at Stefan who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You can't go after them…" Bonnie sobbed through sniffles "If…if something bad happens they can kill me. Hatred will do that."

"Bon-"

"No!" she shouted cutting me off "It will happen…I've seen it…Graydon he will…"

She didn't finish. The broken heart in her kept crying. I wanted to do something but I couldn't because she didn't want me to. She was my best friend and I had to be here since no one else would. She was hollow now with nothing left that much I saw.

For days and even weeks she'd cry her heart. There was no sign of Damon anywhere. Stefan had gone in search of him quietly behind Bonnie's back. He was worried for his own brother's stupidity. He knew that he'd do something dumb. The due date was getting closer and there was not much sign of him. Though he hadn't left town and that mush Stefan knew. Stefan could hear her sobs in his mind. The sobs of the young love.

**Okay I will be very honest and say I cried while writing the ending parts of the fight and crying with Bonnie. Picturing it made me cry then again I was listening to Before the Storm by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus at the same time…sad:(**

**Please review I wanna know what's in your heads even if it isn't about this story lol. Share share share. **


	21. One Month

**Here we go!...**

**And might I add that Thursday's episode was rather epic, Matt finally! Now he isn't in the dark though he don't seem too happy. I look forward to seeing his confrontation with Damon. I have a bad feeling for Bonnie but I'm happy that everything is out in the open for her and Jeremy. And Isobel should go back to where she came from.**

~Elena~

Bonnie was sleeping upstairs. I could hear her crying in her sleep here and there.

Stefan came in through the back door.

"Anything?" I asked as I grabbed a cup of coffee

It was pointless to get it being I don't drink it. I liked the warmth in palms though.

"No. He's hiding himself way too well." Stefan answered "What about her?"

I shook my head.

"You can hear her can't you? I can't tell if she's getting better or worse. This deal is sending her off the deep end and I don't like having to say that about my best friend." Elena said

"You want me to go talk to the others?" Stefan offered

"Not right now. Wait till it's closer the due date or until they figure it out themselves. They're not dunces so I'm sure they'll get it." I replied

Stefan smirked a little at her comment.

"I can't say that about Damon. He's dense. When he thinks one thing then that's it." Stefan said

~Damon~

I looked back at the pale limp body on the bed then back at myself in the mirror above the dresser. I smirked at myself in the mirror. I was definitely back. I had nothing better to do than toy with my brother and his wife. Why were they coddling that little witch anyway? I heard them when they'd talk to her. It was as if she were the victim.

I fumed more at the thought. In any case I would've killed her but I wasn't going to do that. Instead I had every intention of letting Graydon at her. The thoughts of what he'd do to her thrilled me. She didn't want help; she didn't want me which was hard to believe I mean who doesn't want me? I'd let her live in those dark depths of hell that she wanted so badly and when she'll cry for help I will laugh and watch.

Sliding my jacket over my shoulders I stepped out into the approaching dawn.

"It's good to be me." I said to myself

The words felt heavy for a reason I didn't know and the voice in my head was attempting to come back, but I just shoved it off.

~Bonnie~

"I hate my life." I muttered to myself

"Bonnie don't be like this. I don't like it. It makes me feel bad and I hate that feeling since you're causing it. I want to cause pain to the one who did it." Mesutora said

I cried harder.

"No not you!" she exclaimed "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not you and if there is anyone in need of pain it's me." I said

"No…no you don't. You are a strong witch and I might not know a lot about you but I know enough. You don't deserve this."

"Yeah well fate is screwy that way. to protect people you have to get them to hate you…I'm such a horrible person." I said as I sat up

My eyes were swollen from all the crying. I'd been stuck up in my room without leaving. Partially because I couldn't exactly get up and partially because I didn't want to. I'd been here for the past two and a half weeks. The curtains were closed and I preferred it that way.

"You aren't." Mesutora insisted

I just sighed. Everything ached from head to toe.

"You need to remember who you are. You do that and everything will fix itself…sort of. Find you…because you've seemed to have lost her." Mesutora said

With that she walked out.

"Thank you…I think." I mumbled

I tried to cross my legs unsuccessfully.

"Find me…how the heck do I do that?"

Closing my eyes I tried meditation. It wasn't going so well being I could feel Kalena being pushy. Keeping my eyes closed I thought about how much easier it was when I was younger.

"Elena that's cheating!" came a little girl's voice

I opened my eyes immediately. A small girl with bright red hair was chasing another little girl who was blonde with pigtails.

"Meredith get her!" the little red yelled

"No. I'm sitting right here. She cheats."

"No I don't you're just mad I won." The small blonde said

Meredith huffed and crossed her arms.

I remembered this. This was a special memory.

Little Bonnie sat down beside Meredith in her strike. Elena joined them seconds afterward.

"Do you guys hate me?" she asked

"We can't hate you Elena. We're sisters remember?" Meredith said

"Yeah…" Bonnie trailed off "We love you. Friends forever."

Elena jumped both small girls with a big hug making them all laugh. It was the time they decided nothing would come between them. I just snorted.

Things were different now. Way different.

The whole vision blurred and she now saw something she had no recognition of. She was lying in the arms of a man. His back was to her so she didn't know who.

"No Bonnie…don't go…don't leave me here alone." He cried

"I don't want to see this." I muttered to myself

I looked down at myself. It was me as if it were me now only not so large. She wasn't saying anything; she wasn't blinking or acknowledging his presence. Say something! Then I realized who it was. It was Damon. The sun was coming up and I noticed he wasn't wearing his ring. Was he crazy?

"No." I whispered

I couldn't watch anymore. I didn't understand. Was I supposed to remember the girl who knew the death of several people or was I supposed to remember the little girl who was loyal? I didn't know.

"I hate this. I don't like remembering!"

Looking I saw an all too familiar surrounding. It was the homecoming dance. I could see Elena going off with Tyler. It was a rough night. All of us trying to find Elena and her finally coming home with Stefan behind her.

"Enough!" I yelled

Like that I pulled out of it all and realized I had never moved from the position I was sitting in on the bed. It was still dark and the bed was still a mess.

"That girl was weak. She ended up like this." I hissed to myself "I'm done. Being nice and sweet didn't get me anywhere."

"Good…now you get it." came a voice from the dark corner of my room

Graydon stepped into view. I didn't scream and I wasn't scared. I was flat out pissed off.

"Embrace that rage child."

"Go to hell." I spat

He chuckled.

"An attitude like that will shoot you right to the top and earlier when you ripped your friends and sweetheart apart? Even I didn't go that far." Graydon smiled "I cannot wait…one month. You'll be mine."

"I am going to enjoy killing you." I growled in a low voice

"You couldn't the first time I doubt you'll succeed the second. Plus you agreed to this little deal…good luck breaking it." he said

He paused for a moment. I wanted to attack him now; no I wanted to kill him now.

"See you soon Bonnie, see you real soon." He said before disappearing

"I hate you!" I screamed

Rage was good but the hatred I was feeling right now was even better.

In the next instant I felt a sudden pain shooting through me. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"No not now." I said feeling tears streak my eyes

Elena bursted through the door and to the bed and put her hand to my stomach.

"Bonnie breath." She ordered

"I'm trying." I snapped

"If you do not relax you will be having this baby early." She said

"Elena I am trying my best here." I said

She moved to sit behind me. I leaned back into her as she rocked me with her hands on my stomach.

"Did you already set her up for-"

"Yeah." I answered

"Do you know what family she'll be going to?"

"No and that's a good thing. I don't want anyone knowing where she is." I answered

I felt the pain go away slowly.

"Elena, when I go-" I started

"You're not going. Not without a fight." she insisted

"When I go I'm going to kill him." I finished

Elena sighed. I was sure on this. I'd die killing him if that's what it took.

~Damon~

"What do you want little brother?" I hissed

He was following behind me. He probably thought he was being quiet.

"The date is getting closer." Stefan replied flatly

"And I don't care. Didn't I make that obvious?" I said sarcastically

"You were a bad liar back when we were human and you're a bad liar now." Stefan said as he grabbed my arm and flung me aside "If you are not going to be there for her you better be there to say goodbye to Kalena."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie gave her up for adoption or is going to. The papers have been signed already and she isn't even going to see the child before it's taken."

"Why is she doing this? She is screwing up everything!" I yelled

"Or maybe she's smarter than you think." Stefan growled "Grow up. I know I don't say this often but think with your head not your heart just this once."

Stefan turned and walked off. He didn't turn around when I called after him. I hated it when he wouldn't get straight to the point in which I'd be forced to actually think. Sure, my heart broke if only for a second or so I told myself, but maybe I was being ridiculous and she was being emotional. Women were like that…a lot. Maybe she'd gotten scared again and was freaking out. I could feel a headache start to take residence in my head.

Turning I headed in the direction I had been walking. I'd keep an eye on her, but it didn't mean I had any intention of opening up again only to be broken down.

I took the long way to the boarding house and stood under a tree. I looked up at her window and just stayed there. Her heart beat was rapid and sometimes I could hear her thoughts and sobs. She'd cry over a multitude of things. Her friends, her family, everything she missed. It was only bits and pieces. All of it was her last goodbye of at least she told herself that. A part of me wanted to climb the tree and climb through her window like a high school kid. The more dominant part had me remain there and just listen. It was torturous to be forced to listen.

I'd be here; she just wouldn't see me…for now. Space is what the world needed if not we'd all crash. She already had and was losing it. The moment Graydon or whatever steps in I'm taking over. We may not be together now but I'd be damned not to keep my end and let her go. Sure, I said I'd enjoy seeing her in pain, but anger and other mixed feelings do a number on a person. It made me all conflicted. I knew better though or at least I thought I did. I'd be here to make sure she never had to go back to that place and then I'd be gone. That was final or so I told myself.


	22. Breakages In All Forms

**As of this moment I am giving a shout out to all those who've reviewed because they are indeed amazing and deserve it for stickin with me through this journey.**

**Lula6791, Pheonix of the Night, Epona's Chosen, thesocialriotmachine, Danielle Salvatore, shay, kiki-anthony, Nightfall12, and SciFiGeek12**

**I am really thankful so don't think I'm not here lol. I'm loving that you guys love it. and before I do one of those long awkward speeches lol I thought I'd just give a chapter instead.**

**Here we go…**

~Bonnie~

It took me nearly twenty minutes to get up. Even then I was waddling my way towards the bedroom door. I had the instant craving for cookies and cream ice cream and it was nearly one in the morning. As I got down the stairs I saw Stefan standing at the bottom of them.

"Am I that loud?" I asked

"A bit." He chuckled

"I'm not enjoying my fat size here." I complained

"You're an adorable fat." He said

"Mhm." I said flatly not believing it

I waddled past him towards the kitchen. He walked stealthily beside me.

"Sit. I'll get it." he said

"Get what?"

"The cookies and cream ice cream you seemed to be wanting so bad along with a grapefruit." He said

I just blinked at him as he looked through the freezer. Struggling I got up on the barstool. I waited impatiently as he grabbed a bowl and filled it.

Starting with the grapefruit I tried to peel it.

"Give me that and take this." Stefan said

I handed him the fruit and he gave me the bowl of ice cream. I dug in and had finished the bowl in a few minutes.

"Hungry?" he asked

"A bit."

He chuckled and handed me the grapefruit. I peeled it off into pieces and ate a few pieces. In the next instant I froze taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" he asked instantly at my side

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. She's just one heck of a kicker is all." I replied

He stiffened a little.

"You want to feel?" I offered

"It's probably be awkward…" he started

Grabbing his hands I put them to my stomach. The only times I'd let him touch my stomach was to make sure the baby was okay. Other than that he didn't touch me. I could see a smile reach across his face though.

"See? She'll be one of those athletic types probably." I said

"More than likely." Stefan agreed

"Only a few weeks now. I will be very happy when she finally comes out and goes to a good family. I love her but she is taking up a lot space." I giggled

Stefan on the other just looked away.

"It'll be fine. Like I told Elena I'm going to kill him…well before he kills me of course." I said

"Bonnie I don't know." he said

"You're right. You don't know, but I do. In a matter of minutes I learned most of the world's magic and history behind it. Not because I wanted to but because it was a survival instinct. An instinct that I needed to know that to bring him down. But instead of going through it in my mind and embracing it I've been trying push it away." I explained

He still didn't like it.

"I'll be fine." I insisted

"You know you keep saying that and each time it's less and less convincing." Came a voice from behind

We both looked to see Damon in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I hissed

"Take it easy red. I'm only here to make sure everything goes well. Then when it come time for you to go I'll wave goodbye." He said coldly

My heart felt a jolt then as if it had been stabbed. I earned this, I earned the cold pain, I thought to myself. I slid from the stool and swayed a little. Stefan steadied me a little.

"I'm fine." I said quietly

I moved to walk out of the kitchen but Damon blocked my way out. He looked past me at Stefan glaring. Stefan left out the back door leaving the two of us alone.

"Here I thought you'd be standing outside for the remainder of the time." I muttered

"I don't like it when you play games with me." he growled

"But you do it." I responded

He huffed and broke eye contact with me. I shoved past him ready to go back to sleep or at least try.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he exclaimed

"Damon I'm tired." I sighed

He grabbed me by the arm and stopped me.

"Tell me." he ordered

"Tell you what? I can't read your mind. You've blocked off everything from me." I said

"You don't need to hear my thoughts to know what I'm asking. Stefan told me-"

"Stefan needs to shut up sometimes and just listen to me." I snapped

Damon looked at me skeptically. I looked away.

"You…lied." Damon said slowly

"I did not!" I insisted

"You did. You tried to make me hate you. Why would you do that!" he yelled at me

"Damon let go." I shrieked

"Why? Were you trying to hurt us on purpose?" he asked

"No…" I groaned

Then looking down I gasped.

"Oh no."

"What?" he hissed

I didn't say anything for several minutes.

~Damon~

She stood there as if frozen as she looked at the floor.

"Elena!" she screamed

In less than a second Elena was at her side.

"Oh no." Elena said

Was I the only one confused?

"What is it?" I asked

"My water broke." Bonnie said as she held her stomach

"Get her to the car. I have to grab her overnight bag." Elena ordered

"Do I look like your maid?" I hissed

"Now Damon!" she screamed at me

I jumped as my skin crawled. I don't think it had ever happened. Putting an arm around Bonnie's shoulders I helped her out to the car. She was crying. Usually I would know what to do to help her stop crying, but not this time. This time I was ready to break down having knowing what this meant. All thoughts of happiness with her leaving washed away as grief struck me. How could I have been so stupid? She was only just pushing me away and I let her.

"You better keep that baby in you a little while longer." I ordered

"I don't have that kind of control Damon." She cried

Elena and Stefan were in the car in the next second.

"You are not having this baby in a car!" Elena shouted as she reached back to hold Bonnie's hand "Mesutora will meet us there." she told Stefan who only nodded

Bonnie cried. I wondered if she cried from the pain or from what it meant now. To be honest I was sure it was from what this meant. No matter what I was following her and didn't care where it was I'd be following.

"Just hold on." I told her in her ear

She was leaned back on me and gripping my hand tightly with her other hand while I could feel the handle on the door I was leaning back against dug into my back. She had her eyes squeezed shut and suddenly what would seem like a joyous occasion of bring life into the world became a hellish nightmare.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's shorter than my usual, but there you have it. You know what you should do now? You should review. Click the button and do so now…**

**P.S. Danielle Salvatore, Lula6791, thesocialriotmachine, and even Epona's Chosen have some great stories out so for those of you who read this should check them out as well! **

**Now you can review…I give ya permission haha**


	23. Sick And Tired Of Being Sick And Tired

**I've reached one hundred? I have all of the reviewers out there to thank. So…THANK YOU! Did hyou hear it? I hope so.**

**I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter…I know it's something that a few of you have been anticipating.**

~Bonnie~

"I can't believe you did this to me!" I screamed at Damon

"It wasn't intentional!" he yelled back

"AHH I hate you!" I screamed

I could barely breathe and I felt ready to pass out.

"Sounds like you're ready to get that baby out of you." The doctor laughed as he walked in

"You have no idea." I breathed

"Okay if you're not good with blood wait outside." The doctor warned everyone else

But Stefan and the others still stayed.

"Alright…" the doctor said shaking his head "Bonnie I'm going to need you to push."

"Okay now I'm going to wait outside." Damon said

He was out of the before anyone could say anything. Stefan followed as well. Elena on the other hand clutched my hand with her other one on my forehead.

~Damon~

The screams I heard coming from that room made me shudder in terror. I would never get the image out of my head and I was sure it'd haunt my nightmares.

"Relax would you? It's normal to give birth." Stefan said

"But that's not an ordinary birth or did you forget."

"Oh it's pretty ordinary except for the parents."

"I got the call. Does it have fangs or anything? Is everything okay?" Matt said out of breath

"And hello Mutt." I said with plenty of sarcasm and exaggeration

Matt glared at me and I just smirked. What was he doing here anyways. I'd heard that Bonnie ripped him a new one almost as bad as me.

"She's fine." Stefan assured Matt

"That doesn't sound fine." He said

He looked ready to fall over and pass out.

After seven long hours of standing around and pacing and arguing with my idiot younger brother the doctor that was helping Bonnie came out.

"She's resting right now, but I heard the father would like to see the child before she was taken?" he said

I only nodded. I had nearly forgotten about giving it up. I looked back at the others then followed the doctor back to the maternity ward. I wondered how strange I looked to others.

Upon getting back there I froze. I knew which one she was. He didn't even have to tell me. She had her mother's eyes. I didn't want to look at her too long because if I did I might've just kidnapped the child. It was a crime now or so I heard. I walked out of there before my more possessive and predatorial side came out.

"You can go see her now if you're done." The doctor called

I only ignored him already having the intention of going to see her.

Elena was sitting beside her stroking her hand. I never would've imagined that Elena could look like a mess, but she had it down pat at the moment. Her hair was knotted up and you could tell she had been trying to keep it behind her ear. Bonnie on the other hand was sheethed in sweat and sleeping as Elena still held her hand. Elena moved a strand from her cheek.

"Can-" I started

She stood and left already knowing what I wanted.

Sitting where Elena once was I took her hand for my own. She stirred a little and opened her eye groggily.

~Bonnie~

"You alright?" he asked

"Not really. I feel all broken and sore." I said "You try pushing a cannonball out of you."

"No thanks." He chuckled

"It doesn't feel too good."

"I saw her."

I looked away when he said that. Then I felt a light tug on my hand and looked back at him.

"She's beautiful."

"I know." I said

I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I was too tired and I hoped he could tell. Tugging on his arm I pulled him to lay down beside me. He was hesitant at first but obliged. I settled laying on his chest. I could feel him playing with one of my curls.

"I understand why you're doing it." he said "You don't want her to be like us. you don't want her to go through what we have."

"I don't want anyone knowing about her or who we are. So many would hurt her and she deserves better." I said

He didn't say it out loud but he agreed. And like that our daughter was safer and hopefully would never have to know about us and never come to this town. It was better that way. It had to be. Damon sighed.

Closing my eyes I fell back asleep in his arms. It felt right as it had so many times before.

~Matt~

"We have to get her out of here. We have to hide her." I said

I'd completely forgotten about the huge fight between her and I. it didn't matter, especially since she was just doing it to get me to go away.

"Matt…" Elena started

"No Elena." he snapped "She has saved our lives countless times and even brought some of us back from something much worse than you can imagine. We owe her this." I snapped

"We can't." Stefan broke in "She won't let us."

"But-"

"We've talked to her and all we can do now is wait." Stefan said

Matt collapsed in a chair defeated. They'd given up as she had. He didn't get why.

"Why are you all being like this?" I asked quietly

Neither Elena nor Stefan said anything. They gripped each other's hands tightly though as they tried to fight the tears. I couldn't stand to sit here any longer I had to go. I had to do something go somewhere, just something.

"I need to get out of here." I muttered and stormed off

"Matt." Elena cried

~Bonnie~

Waking up suddenly with a start I looked around. Damon was still sleeping. Stepping to the cold floor shivers ran through me. It was strange because I felt completely fine. Was I supposed to? I just gave birth and if anything I should've been on bed rest and not twelve hours later I was up and walking around. Now I had to get out of here without being seen by anyone.

After getting dressed I mumbled something to myself and took a deep breath. Walking out the door I took one last glimpse back. I'd see them later, but at the moment I needed some time to myself now that I could think logically without the extra dose of hormones. Walking out into the hall I saw Elena and Stefan. I saw Stefan stiffen a little bit but hoped he didn't see me. In the next moment his head turned as if to look directly at me. I just tiptoed towards them knowing they couldn't see a thing.

They both looked terribly tired. I wanted to reach out and make them feel better. Instead I walked out the double doors leaving them there.

When I got outside the hospital I paused wondering where to go from there. Well, I knew where I was going it was just getting there that was a problem. As if on cue a taxi cab pulled up to the entrance and I climbed as I took off the cloaking spell from me.

"Where to Miss?" the driver asked

I gave him the address to the boarding house. Upon getting there I said thank you and got out. when I turned to watch him drive off I watched it just fade away instead.

"Hm." I said

It didn't even faze me to watch it fade. Nothing fazed me and maybe that's why I accepted my fate. The only thing I was trying o determine was if it was a fate worse than death. When it was time to take out Graydon instead of be his little puppy I wasn't sure if I'd be going down with him.

"Bonnie dear, get inside. We need to prepare you." Mrs. Flowers said making me jump

The woman had been floating around the house doing god knows what and keeping to herself.

I only nodded and followed her inside. I walked into the room that was once known as the living. Different symbols were scrawled everywhere. I could recognize each of them. I didn't know how but I knew them all.

"It's time." she said

Nodding I took off my sandals and sat down in the center of the pentagram on the floor. Closing my eyes I felt a wave of power rush over me like a heat wave. I crossed my legs and soon felt the floor leave me. For the first time in too long peace found me. Actual peace. Mrs. Flowers was whispering something and I felt the pulse within me grow.

"Bonnie!"

I jumped and fell to the floor with a thump. I looked around to see who was calling my name. Though as he stormed into the room she should've known.

"What?" I asked really confused "How did you get here so fast?"

"What are you talking about?" Damon snapped still seeming really pissed

"I got here like two minutes ago." I replied calmly

He looked at me skeptically.

"Relax Damon. She's been here the whole time." Mrs. Flowers said coming into the living room

"Whole time?" Damon and I asked simultaneously

"You've been here for the past seven hours. It's dawn now." She replied

I looked out the window to see the sun rising.

"A new dawn indeed." I muttered to myself

"We need to talk since you're not so hormonal and might not try to kill me." Damon said yanking me back

"No."

We both looked at Mrs. Flowers.

"She needs to prepare herself. You cloud her better judgment. I'm sorry but you have to leave. If she is going to be any match for something like Graydon then she needs to find that power she has hidden so deep inside her. I'm sure you've felt it and tried to fight it yes?" she asked me

I nodded.

"Good. Then you can find it." she said

"You can't tell me who she can talk to." Damon snapped

"Maybe she's right."

Now he looked at me only pleadingly as if I were his life line.

"Thinking about it, I'm hopeless unless I can find whatever I need. And if you're around then I don't know, because when you are around you are the only thing I care about, the only thing I dream about." I said

"Then I'm here to help you get stronger first. We'll try to fix everything later." He said

I looked over at Mrs. Flowers then him. Was he serious?

_I'm very serious. Your life is important to me._

~Damon~

She nodded and turned and went to go sit back where she was. Watching her cross her legs and close her eyes she rose from the floor as if meditating. As she did the whole room rippled.

"She has more power than she realizes. It will be her end." Mrs. Flowers said "Which is why when she goes through to the dark hell dimension she isn't coming back. I won't allow it."

I looked back at her sharply.

**Okay just so you know if there are any mistakes I am sorry. My glasses broke last night so I'm quite blind. I do hope you enjoyed it though. please review as well they're my fuel so keep'em coming.**


	24. Era of Happiness

**Thanks for the reviews…**

**And YAZZY: about the pregnancy. I know it's confusing and it's supposed to be because not even the character's know how it happened. Lol so it's okay to be confuzzled. I don't know if it helped at all.**

~Damon~

"What the hell do you mean she isn't coming back?" I snarled as I pulled the old woman into the kitchen

"She could destroy this world and she is extremely unstable."Mrs. Flowers explained "She has done her part here and now it is time for her to move on."

"So you're banishing her? I will kill you, you little-"

"What's going on?" Mesutora asked coming in through the back door

I looked at the kitsune then turned on my heel and went back to tend to Red. I'd help like I said I would.

~Elena~

Upon getting back to the boarding house we heard strange noises coming from the living room.

"Damon get off!" Bonnie squealed

Both Stefan and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Walking into the living room I saw Bonnie throw Damon across the room.

"Not bad _cara_. You need a little more tactic though." Damon said as he brushed himself off

"Tactic?" she said sarcastically "I'll show you tactic."

"Are you confused?" I asked "I'm very confused."

Bonnie stopped then.

"Don't be. I'm just preparing myself I guess which reminds me…" Bonnie said trailing off

She sat down in the middle of the floor and started meditating of some sort. There were marks all over the walls and floor. Damon started walking towards me as Bonnie just started floating.

"We need to talk." He said

Both Stefan and I followed him into the kitchen where Mesutora sat.

"Do either of you two know of Mrs. Flowers plans for when Bonnie is to go up against Graydon?" he asked

"No." I answered

"What plans Damon?" Stefan asked

"She's preparing Bonnie for the fight of a lifetime that she has no chance of surviving and that little twat plans on leaving her there whether she lives or not." Damon said angrily

"She wouldn't do that." I said

"Then I guess her telling me that was lies?"

"When she goes. I will follow vampire. Don't be so worried. She won't be alone." Mesutora interrupted

"Oh yes because being with you is so safe." Damon growled

"Enough." Stefan said

We all looked at him.

"Right now we need to look after Bonnie."

"Those spells on the living room are a mixture of protection spells." Mesutora said "It's so they can help her embrace her gift."

"Stop being scared."

We all looked at Bonnie who somewhat stood in the doorway. Her toes barely touched the floor and it seemed that she didn't realize it.

"I'm a big girl. I can take of myself." She said "It's about time I do so anyways."

We all remained silent still as if mesmerized by her words.

"It'll be okay when I go. Because when I go you will go on living. Sure you will be sad but you will move on and live. That's just how it works." She continued

"Stop." Damon said

"Who are we kidding? I'm not the girl you all met long ago. You all aren't the ones I met either." she said as if he didn't speak "I will move on and so will you. We'll be okay."

With that she turned on her toes and semi floated out.

"You want to leave." Stefan muttered

"You bet I do." I breathed

I ran out the back door. I had never had to breathe. Not for the past year and a half and now I was struggling to breathe.

~Damon~

I watched them run out and smirked. Elena always was the light hearted one. Bonnie was just the one who got fearful. The only thing that they didn't know was that when she was gone Mesutora wasn't the only one following her.

I followed her upstairs as she went to her room. I sat back on the bed and watched her pace back and forth.

"So I take our lesson is over?" I asked

She paused and looked at me only to giggle.

"I figured it was only for your benefit of a little fun." She giggled

I smirked. She wasn't completely wrong. She smiled at me then stood in front of me only to straddle my lap and kiss me. Was she no longer mad?

_*I was never mad at you. Just myself.*_

Her thoughts intruded on mine loudly. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her closer. I wasn't sure why this was urgent. Maybe it was because at any given moment she'd be gone or maybe it was that for the first time in too long we right back where we once were.

"What's this?" she asked as she felt my chest

She pulled out the chain around my neck where I had put my mother's ring. She stared at momentarily then yanked it from my neck. She put a finger to my lips as I went to say something. I watched as she slipped it on her finger. Then she laid her head on my shoulder and stared at it.

"Thank you." She said quietly

"For what?"

"Not being the idiot I thought you couldn've been."

I chuckled.

"Then again you probably shouldn't have come back. If Graydon forces me to do something…"

"Stop." I said "You're stronger than you think. I mean look at where you are now. You've come back from the dead, achieved great power which I might add is quite the turn on here."

Bonnie giggled a little.

"You've turned into an amazing woman. Because above all of that you still strive to protect everyone else instead of yourself." I finished

"And yet you still want me? I find it hard to believe." She said

"That's because I trust you. I've trusted you with everything plus you tend to see all me in my worst and my best." I said

She nodded.

"You're tired." I said as I laid back with her in my arms

"Only a little. You can keep talking though. I certainly do not mind the whole idolizing here. I'm actually seeing why you like it." she said

I smirked. I ran my fingers though her fiery hair as she fell asleep. I laid there and listened to heartbeat that was ever so calm. That baby really did a number on her. Now it was like she had become herself again only stronger. I closed my eyes falling asleep as well.

"It's about time." Bonnie said "How hard could it be to fall asleep?"

I turned around in the dark place that I was to Bonnie sitting down in the sand. She liked it here.

"You don't have to stand there." she said

I moved to sit beside her. She leaned into me and sighed.

"I'm sorry you know?" she said

"Don't be. We all do stupid things." I said

"It's not that it was stupid. It was just…complicated." She said

"I'm not sure I could disagree on that one." I said

~Bonnie~

I knew I wouldn't have long to spend with him. I wondered if he really understood how sorry I was. I was such a bitch and I knew it. It left me feeling beyond guilty.

Damon looked down at me as he cupped my cheek. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He didn't deserve this. This was just plain mean. To give him something only to watch it leave.

"I'm not letting you do this again. You can feel guilty all you like but you're not going anywhere." He said

I bit my bottom lip as I looked at him.

"You're so sure." I said

"You bet your ass I am." He said

~Elena~

When I got back I saw Mrs. Flowers holding sage and spreading the lit herb around the house.

"You leave her there and I will kill you." I said coldly

"Elena-"

I didn't listen to what she had to say. I just went upstairs because I was extremely tired and exhausted from the past seventy two hours. Stefan wanted nothing more than to sleep too.

"I'll be there in a minute." I told him as he went to our room

I wanted to check on Bonnie. As I cracked her door I open I gasped. I saw her and Damon lying there intertwined in each sleeping peacefully. That wasn't what got me. It was the gentle warm glow emanating from them both. It was an orange color. I didn't know what it meant but I just backed out quietly and slowly. The two looked right together. It was more than just right though. He killed himself for not being with her at one point.

I thought a lot about what happened in the past four years. That's when they moved here. When I met Stefan and everything changed.

Walking into the bedroom I took off my sandals and lay down. As if on automatic I felt Stefan's arms around me. They weren't so cold anymore. I closed my eyes because at this very moment we had our momentary era of peace and happiness. That happened in history at some point didn't it? I couldn't remember.

**Okay it's that time again. I know you're probably annoyed with me for asking but just hit the button and review. If you did I wouldn't be asking lol. I figured this was a nice fluff chapter. A little happiness had to come in somewhere.**


	25. The Ties That Bind

**Thesocialriotmachine I think you'll be happy about this chapter. I just gots that feeling ;)**

~Bonnie~

I could feel Damon turning over and grumbled. He chuckled a little making me shiver a little from his breath crawling down my neck.

"Mmmm you're still here." I mumbled

"There's nowhere else I need to be." He grumbled

"Mhm…I'm sure." I said

Damon's arms snaked around me making me giggle.

"You should really quit moving like that." Damon said

I couldn't help but laugh harder as he kissed my neck.

"You do know I love right?" he asked "Even though you're a whiney complaining twitchy little witch I do love you."

I snorted. That was a nice sweet compliment, I thought to myself.

"Well, even though you're an egotistical, obnoxious moody vampire I love you too." I countered as I sat up and looked back at him triumphantly

He looked at me through the slits of his eyes. I still just grinned. Going to get up I froze as Damon moved to block me.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere." He said "I would like to take this time and spend it with you in secret dark dirty ways that I cannot mention because there are other ears that are just as good at hearing as me."

"And I would like to use it to meditate so that whenever I use my powers I don't accidently blow up something or someone." I said unfazed

He gave me a disappointed look at shooting his ideas of playing down.

"We can play later…I promise." I said

A sly grin passed his lips and I couldn't help myself. Wrapping my arms around the base of his neck I brought him down to me so I could kiss him.

"Is it later already?" he mumbled against my lips

"Not yet." I replied pulling away "But I couldn't help myself."

I turned and left him standing there. I could hear his thoughts clearly saying how I was the one being cruel, but I guess it was just payback for when he was all for Elena. I could tease if I wanted. I hadn't felt this good in a long time. At the moment I was just trying to keep it up knowing that time was narrowing down.

Walking into the living room I sat down and closed my eyes. That wave rushed over me once again and it felt so good.

~Elena~

I heard Damon leave the house. To hunt more than likely. I sighed as I pulled the navy blue top over my head and walked downstairs. Stefan had left in the early hours to hunt as well. Surprisingly though I wasn't hungry. As I got to the base of the stairs I saw Mesutora staring into the living with a look of amazement.

I froze at what I saw as well. It wasn't only Bonnie just floating anymore. Several objects were afloat as well. The candles in the room were lit and blazing high.

"Watch." Mesutora said

She grabbed a picture frame from the floor and threw in into the living room. As it looked as if it would hit the floor it stopped and floated.

"It's like the room has no gravity." I mumbled

~Bonnie~

What happened next snapped me out of my mind causing the world around me to go dizzy. The whole house began to shake.

"Elena!" I screamed trying to stand

She ran in and grabbed my shoulder steadying me. The wall beside us cracked all the way up to the ceiling.

"It'll be okay." She said in my ear

Mesutora on the other hand was clinging to a doorway with her nails dug into it.

The front door obliterated and in walked Graydon. He stopped a few feet in front of me.

"I have been gracious enough to give you twenty four hours. It's time. Do it the easy way little apprentice because you don't want to do it the hard way." he said coldly

The house stilled.

"You stay away from her!" Elena screamed

He looked at the blonde vampire like she was mentally ill.

"You be quiet." He ordered

She went to say something but no voice came out. She grabbed at her throat angrily. Graydon just grinned. Elena glared furiously and went to jump at him but he stopped her mid air a few inches from him.

"You are seriously getting on my nerves." He said

Then he tossed her sideways into the hallway. When he looked back my way Mesutora stood in my way.

"Ah you again." he said pursing his lips

"You want her? Get through me you parasite." She growled

Her tails were glowing and moving ferociously behind her. She was ready to fight.

"Don't." I whispered in her ear

Her fists unclenched and she calmed as I touched her shoulder willing her to stop.

"It'll be okay." I said

I remained calm. If he thought I was succumbing so easily then it wouldn't be so hard. I walked past her towards Graydon.

"You leave them alone." I told him

"Of course. I have no interest in them. I have interest in –"

"Power. I know." I said

He extended his hand out to me. I could do it. I could take him out right now. It wouldn't be so hard. The good news is that he'd be gone. The bad news is that it would kill me along with Elena, Mesutora and Mrs. Flowers.

I looked back at Mesutora who I had frozen in place then at Elena who was knocked out down the hall and bleeding out the back of her head.

I reached up and took his hand. He gripped it tightly and yanked me forward.

"You'll enjoy this." he said with a sly grin

My eyes went wide as I heard a sudden explosion all around me. It all went slow though and I could see flames from nowhere engulf everything around us. Both Mesutora and Elena were getting burned. I closed my eyes with the simple wish to save them.

When I opened them I was in a dark place. A familiar place. I saw the floating glowing orbs all around me and they came to me as if to greet me but I just shrunk back.

"Welcome home." Graydon's voice echoed behind me

Turning I saw him walking for a set of double doors. Once walking through them he stopped me.

"You'll need something." he said

Gripping my wrist tightly he muttered something and I watched as a snake slid from beneath his sleeve. It wasn't large. It slid around wrist and as it did I screamed in agony. It was burrowing in under my skin. I watched it then stop having swirled around my wrist and turn into what looked like nothing more than a tattoo. I wiped my blurry eyes and looked up at him.

"To asure where you belong." He said clarifying what he did as if it were right

I was breathing heavily as if having run a few miles.

Graydon just sat down in the large chair in the large library where we had first made the deal. It would end and soon. The fury in me was dying to be ripped out and I was having trouble trying to keep it at bay.

I gulped and looked up at him knowing what I had to do next I'd either have fun with or want to commit suicide later.

"What now…master?" I asked


	26. Westbound And Down

~Mesutora~

I sat up and watched the burns all over me start to heal on their own. Elena was still out cold with dark smudges on her skin from the smoke. I shook her a little and she opened her eyes.

In the next instant she was on her feet and looking around. I just cocked my head to the side and watched her spaz out. She was just running in circles and seemed to be trying to talk. Then she stopped in front of me with tear filled eyes. She had her hand at her throat and I knew it was the wrong time but I just cracked a grin at her. She had no voice. Graydon had actually taken it from her and even more we somehow survived the explosion. Did the small witch do it? That's the second time she's saved my life.

She glared at and her mouth started moving as if to yell but nothing came out. it was rather funny to watch though behind her I could see smoke behind her. I grabbed her and spun her around and her jaw dropped. Like that we were both running. I'd changed form seeing as it was easier to run faster when I was changed.

When we reached the boarding house we both froze. The place was blazing high.

"Elena!"

Stefan yelled it loud and clear but I grabbed Elena's arm to stop her. I knew she wanted to run to him but it was dangerous to be anywhere near that fire.

"Elena!"

That came from another source from up the street. Looking I saw the vampire and the other female friend of Bonnie's. I didn't much like her much. She had this way of being knowledgeable and controlling at the same time. It wasn't a good match. She hugged Elena hard as a set of car tires screeched to a halt.

Matt came barreling out of the car and I felt my tails suddenly tuck in between my legs. He made me nervous. I took a step back as he held his friend as well.

"She can't speak…Graydon took care of that." I said quietly

They all looked at me. they looked angry at me.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon said coming up beside me smoldered in ash

Stefan was holding the crying Elena trying to shush her.

"She's gone." I said blankly

I knew that at any moment my life would come to an end. I deserved it for not trying harder to protect her like I said I would.

"Okay two questions." Stefan said "How are you two alive and where is Mrs. Flowers?"

"The old woman is dead." Damon answered

"We think Bonnie landed us in those woods over there." I said quietly pointing in the direction of the Old Wood

I looked down at my feet the strange feeling I'd never had to feel coming over me. It was guilt. Why did I ever have to feel such a horrid thing?

"You should've done something!" Meredith said "You said you were protecting her. You let her go!"

"She wouldn't let me…" I said trailing off

The only who should've been enraged wasn't. In fact when the smart one when to attack me he stopped her.

"Let me go Damon! I'm going to kill her. It should've been done from the start." She snarled

He didn't release. His anger was pent up inside.

What happened next scared me. Matt walked right up to me and smacked me.

"You made a promise…and then you broke it. Go home." He said darkly

I fell to the ground holding my cheek as tears trickled out.

"I couldn't move! I wanted to help her. She wouldn't let me!" I cried "She was my home…and now I don't have one."

Damon and Stefan both let go of the two girls and walked over to me.

"You know for some reason you scare her." Damon said to Matt "Try not being a dick for a change and help not make things worse."

"I leave being a dick up to you. That bitch is untrustworthy. Don't you know what she is!" Matt exclaimed

Looking up at him I still got that feeling. It made me go numb.

"Calm down." Stefan said as he helped me to my feet

He looked at the others.

"Elena is right." he said

The two must've been communicating in other ways.

"We need to find another place to regroup." He said "We need time to think."

"I hate to be a damper little brother. We don't have time and my patience is running extremely thin at the moment." Damon said

I could understand the feeling. What was mixed with the unknown feeling towards Matt was a lot of fury and anger and hatred. I looked at him again and his face expression was different. It was no longer angry but sad. They all were sad.

"It's payback time." I muttered

Meredith nodded hearing my own words.

"I agree." She said

"Alright." Matt said quietly "Everyone in the car. We need to get out of her before the authorities get here."

They all nodded. Damon glanced at me for a split second and walked off. He didn't get in the car. He walked off as if on a new mission. I heard what he said to himself though. I wonder if his brother heard him too.

"I'll get her back or I'll join her." he muttered

Stefan was yelling for Damon to come back but he didn't listen.

"Stefan we have to go." I said

I could hear sirens in the distance. He sighed and got in the car. There wasn't room for everyone so I shut the car door on him when he got inside.

"Mesu-" Stefan said

"Just go. I'm fast, I'll just run." I said

Matt gave me a serious look and I just nodded. Sage stood on the other side of the car with a quizzical look. I backed away as they drove off. The car wasn't a hundred feet off when it screeched to a halt. Sage got out then Meredith and Matt. He tossed her the car keys and she climbed in as Sage got back in. I just stood there feeling deeply confused as I turned to head into the woods.

"Wait!" Matt yelled

I did as he asked. Why? I didn't know. He stopped beside me.

"No one needs to be alone right now. It's dangerous." He said

I just shrugged. Did it even matter anymore? Not for me. I was on the same mission Damon was and nothing would get in my way.

"I'm sorry about earlier." he said

"It doesn't matter." She said

"It's not your fault Bonnie is gone." he said as if I didn't say anything

"Be quiet." I said

"I'm trying to apo-"

I covered mouth turning my ears to the forest.

"Oh no." I said "Not good."

"What?" Matt asked

"Shhh!"

I listened once more praying I was wrong.

"Werewolves." I muttered

"Wait…plural?" matt asked now sounding terrified

"Run." I growled

I felt my bones crunch underneath my own change.

"What about you?"

Turning back I snarled at him and he took off. There were three of them and they knew we were here. I could've made a run for it and made it back to his house, but he didn't have a chance. He didn't even have a chance now. These ones knew the taste of blood.

I backed away slowly having seen two of them whizz past. They circled me. I just sat back on my haunches and looked around. If there was any time to die now wasn't it. Not for me. one of the mutts laughed at me. I looked down at my furred body. The white plushness of my fur from being well kept and my multiple tails whirring behind me furiously. I don't see why they were laughing I looked a helluva lot better than them. Sure, I was smaller but maybe they didn't know the saying quality better than quantity. This was the anger that needed let out. I just didn't know if I'd survive. I'm only one being here.

As the black one in front jumped towards me I jumped up and landed on its back. I instantly dug my teeth into its neck. It was disgusting. As I did I jumped into its mind.

They were here for a single purpose and that was to kill me and to kill the others. Me and Damon were at the top of the list though followed by Matt and Elena then the others. I snarled and sunk my teeth deeper tasting blood. The dog next flung on to its back landing on me. I let go instantly whimpering. One of the others bit me in the shoulder and another in the leg. This was it for me. They were seriously going to tear me apart and possibly eat me. A morbid thought came at the wrong time. I was probably the first decent meal in months for them.

I snapped at the one who had bitten my shoulder and caught his cheek and ear. Not letting go I ripped and bit at whatever I could as I clawed at another who snapped at me on the other side. The wolf let go of my shoulder and shrunk back. Without thinking I yanked back my leg and stood on the three that worked and charged at him again. Instead of jumping at him I slid to his under belly and just clawed at it half to death. He fell over limp from the sharpness of my nails.

Ready to collapse I looked down at my bloody leg and shoulder then at the other two who now circled me angrily. I hit the ground ready to just give in. I wasn't making it. I barely made it past one. Then all of the sudden I saw something fly past and fire now separated me from the mutts. They howled in anger, but still paced looking at me hungrily.

I caught another thought quickly while staring at them as I licked my leg clean of blood.

Something about the boss being angry with them. It was a she boss too. Then there was a name. There was no way I could mistake the name. Bonnie was the one who sent them. I growled knowing who was really behind it. Bonnie was nothing but a puppet.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind

All three of looked to see who it was.

That boy was an idiot. Why did he come back? As the dogs charged at him I jumped at one trying to stop them and rolled hard to the ground. Whimpering I pushed through the pain in my leg and shoulder as I bit the neck and ripped hard. The werewolf howled in pain and agony but I didn't stop. I clawed at it until it barely recognizable. It still didn't seem dead enough. When I looked back expecting to see Matt being torn apart it was the complete opposite. Matt had caught it by its wound that I'd inflicted earlier and slammed it to the ground. With his other hand he grabbed its jaw and ripped it clean off. I had nearly forgotten about him having some sort of indescribable power.

~Matt~

Looking down the small hill a little Mesutora limped a few steps then collapsed to the ground. She licked at her wound on her leg. I made my way down there quickly.

Her white fur was now red and matted up with blood.

"Stop that." I said reaching for her

She just growled and snapped at me.

"Stop." I said sternly

She growled.

"Bite and I'll bite you back." I said warning her

She started changing back. I waited till she was in her human form. The wound remained and weren't healing.

"Why aren't your wounds healing?" I asked trying to stop the bleeding

"It's not human induced…It'll take a little longer." She breathed as she held her shoulder

I scooped her up and walked past the entrails on the ground which I could only imagine she'd done.

"Stay awake alright?" I said

She was fading in and out.

"I'm very awake." She retorted with a small whimper

When we made to the house she was healed almost half way. I just laid her down on the couch.

"What happened?" Stefan exclaimed leaning down to take a look at her

"Werewolves." I said

"Bonnie…sent them." Mesutora mumbled

Stefan looked at me next.

"This is news to me." I said being shocked right there with him

Then the front door swung open and Damon walked in.

"Lookie at who I found." He said as he shoved Adara in front of everyone


	27. In The End

**I am sad to say that this is the last chapter…I'm very happy that there are those out there enjoying this story and even those having gone through the whole trilogy. So for those hanging in there here we go!**

~Damon~

If the old bat was dead that meant that this gypsy could possibly help us. She knew something and if she didn't speak I was going to kill her.

"What do you want from me!" she exclaimed

"Talk."

Everyone looked at Stefan.

"Talk now or else." He growled

I smirked. Of course my little brother would choose now to rip out the inner beast.

"About what!" she shrieked

"You better get us to where Bonnie is and I mean soon. I have a short attention span and that young woman on the couch over there? She looks like hell now but when she's fully healed she'll rip you apart if I don't. Then again there's a good chance I'll get to it before her." I growled grabbing her by the throat

"I don't know if I can do that." she breathed "It's complicated."

I let go.

"Make it uncomplicated." I snapped

"Even if I could I don't even know if you'd land in the right place let alone in one piece!" she exclaimed

"I don't care."

Elena stood. She opened her mouth then closed it. I'd only heard that her voice was taken, but I guess it was true.

"You make it work or else." I growled at her

She nodded.

"Sage go with to get what she needs. If she tries to run break something." I hissed

Adara's eyes went wide at the suggestion.

"No problem."

"Meredith get on the phone. Tell Tyler that he and his need to leave town. We don't know if there are other werewolves around here." Damon said

She didn't argue. She just pulled her out her cell phone and dialed their number.

He looked down at Mesutora who was sitting up.

"You alive?" I asked

"For the most part." She replied

"Get cleaned up. I need you and Mutt on watch." I said

She just nodded and walked up the stairs with Matt in tow. I sat down on the couch. It was right about now that I figured Elena would be jabbering on and on. But instead she just sat there beside me and looked at me. She gave me a look saying that she was on board.

"You know we can't all go." I said quietly "If anything it'll just be me."

She nodded. I could tell it bothered her but she didn't try to object in any way.

"You look like hell." I blurted

She smirked. She pointed at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah I know I don't look much better." I said

~Bonnie~

"The werewolves are dead." I said blankly as I strutted into the library where Graydon tended to spend his time

There were a few souls trailing me. They were always following me. I just flicked the one beside me away.

I'd gotten changed out of my soldered ripped clothes into something that fit better. I was now wearing black leather pants with stiletto heeled boots along with a green top. I had pushed my hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of my eyes.

"Well they're not very bright when it comes to tactic." Graydon said

I just nodded blankly. It felt like months had passed while I was here. I didn't even know what time it was.

"How goes your training?" he asked with a smile

"Slow." I said flatly

"Hmmm…well I just want you to be well brought up is all. We can't all hope to grow up like me." Graydon chuckled

I don't want to, I thought to myself. How much longer could I really wait though? I didn't know if I was just being chicken or whether I was waiting on something but I hadn't even tried to hurt him. I looked down at the tattooed snake around my wrist and clenched my fist angrily. Turning to storm Graydon called my name.

"Send out Barrett."

I paused and closed my eyes in tears.

"We all make hard choices Bonnie…you just don't get any." He said

I hit the doorframe and stormed out.

"Barrett!" I screamed

For several seconds I just stood there waiting. I was ready to break. I need some sort of release and since she hadn't had the time to release any energy through meditation it all kept building up. Twitching a little I shoved it right behind that door and locked it deep in my mind. As I opened my eyes as I heard and felt the rumbling of footsteps as they shook the large manor.

"Little witch?" Barrett grumbled as he looked down at me

I sighed. Sure he looked human but I knew better especially since I had seen his real face. He hid it whenever around me though as a courtesy.

"Is there something you want me to do?" he grumbled

"Not me…" I said "Him."

Barrett's brow furrowed and wings flexed a little. Whenever I saw them I thought of bat wings. I smirked at the secret nickname I came up with for him…batman. It still made me laugh when I felt I needed some form of cheerfulness.

"He wants you…he wants you to wipe them out." I said

Barrett looked at me skeptically.

"And your wish?" he asked

"I don't think it matters…I'm dead as it is." I said as I brushed past him

I hid my tears but they still trickled down my cheeks. I think Barrett could hear me cry. But with a whoosh of his wings I knew he was gone. This was the part that made me want to commit suicide. Knowing that I am the one signing my friend's death certificate.

~Damon~

By dawn Sage and the gypsy returned and without a word except for a stifled sob she went to work. I noticed her holding her hand and saw two swollen fingers. I smirked. I didn't think he'd actually listen. She moved the whole living room around as she did. Sage kept an eye on her as she did.

"There." she said

"That's it?" I asked shiftily

"I swear that's it." she stammered

"Fine." I said "Get ready to say the words because I'm going through it."

"Not alone." Mesutora said as she came into the room

"Look I know you want to help and all but not with this." I said sarcastically

"And I really don't care. I'm going." She said defiantly

Of all the times she had to act like this…

"Fine…but stay out of my way and plan to make yourself useful."

"Don't I always?" she said

I wasn't even going to answer that. In the next instant the windows crashed in. Stefan tackled Elena out of the way as the figure in front of Sage stood. The guy was at least seven feet tall with black wings. The wings of a bat no less.

"Out of my way." he said simply

He shoved Sage aside so effortlessly. Sage went through the wall.

"Sage!" Meredith screamed

"Say the damn thing!" I yelled ready to fight the son of a bitch

Elena scrambled to her feet ready to attack. Her face was pure hatred. Adara started stuttering the words.

"Bonnie does send her regrets. This was not her decision even though she has sent me here to do this." the man said

When I looked into his eyes though I didn't see a man. I saw something darker.

"Go to hell." I growled

Mesutora stood to my right, her tails glowing a swishing in fast movements. She was powering up.

"I'm am truly sorry." He said one more time

Reaching out he grabbed Elena by the throat and threw her out the busted windows.

"Elena!" Stefan screamed

When he turned he cocked his head at the sight of Mesutora. I looked at her then back. he was looking at her as if he liked what he saw fury and all. Was he dumb?

"Adara!" I yelled

"Almost!" she screamed back

Her swollen fingers gripped the pages of the book she'd brought back with her.

The guy advanced at us and as what seemed to be like some sort of portal opened up I jumped through.

"No!" he growled jumping after me but being stopped by Mesutora

"I can't hold it open forever!" Adara yelled as she slid to the floor trying to hold onto the world

Mesutora threw him backwards a few steps. He just grinned at her and jumped at her knocking off her feet and through the portal. Right as they passed through it, it closed.

~Bonnie~

It opened up in the middle of the library. I could see everything that happened. Then all of the sudden Damon came through. He paused as he looked at me.

"I'm not dreaming this time am I?" he asked

"You dream of this?" I asked startled

"You looking like this? always." He answered with a grin

Then all of the sudden Barrett came through while attacking Mesutora.

"Barrett stop!" I screamed running past Damon to stop him

He stopped and Mesutora was nothing more than bruised luckily. Was he going easy on her possibly? He stood beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well I see we have guests." Graydon said standing from his chair "Very…interesting. Did you go to the ends of the earth just to find her?"

"Not quite." Damon said tersely

"Bonnie, come. We have business to attend to. You don't want to be here to watch Barrett destroy them." Graydon said offering out his hand

I walked forward. The locked door in my mind was breaking.

"I belong to no one." I said coldly

Looking up at him he chuckled.

"I see another side of you has come out to play." He said

I looked over in the mirror. My eyes had turned black like an endless abyss as did the snake that was once golden around my wrist.

"It's over."

My voice came out deep, dark and cold. The manor shook as I spoke.

"Just remember. What's mine is yours." Graydon grinned

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled

It sounded so distant.

"Barrett dispose of them!" Graydon yelled as he came at me

Before he reached me I held out my hand sending him backwards. The fireplace blazed as I drew even more power from it.

"You will not kill me witch!" he bellowed

The fire rolled around me uncontrollably and I enjoyed the feel of the flame before sending it at him. He screamed as it protruded his own barriers. Walking through it he grabbed me by the throat and slammed me hard to the ground. The floor cracked as he did.

"You won't win."

"Bonnie!" Damon screamed

In that split second everything flashed before my eyes like it did before someone died. My more happier memories like Damon finally kissing me and loving to the proposal to some of my more sadder memories like the adoption papers I signed and having lost Matt and the huge fight I had made.

"I think different." I choked as I punched him across the face

Scrambling to my feet I shook my hand.

"You have a hard face!" I exclaimed

With my hand now throbbing I took one look at Graydon and pinned him to the floor with a little telepathy. This was definitely better than meditation, I thought.

He chuckled as I now stood over him and the fire died down. I could hear Mesutora, Damon and Barrett going at it behind me as I saw a figure flown across the room out of the corner of my eye.

"It will consume you." Graydon said

I looked down at him through the slits of my eyes and clenched my fist knowing that I was the one making him scream as his insides were being twisted and pulled and torn. I leaned down and straddled him.

"Just remember what you are. What I made you since the very beginning." He said as he coughed up blood

This was his plan…all of it. He had me killed, had me see the future that killed Matt and Meredith… which cause me to make the deal.

Oh I know what I am…what you made me…" I said as I grabbed his head

I leaned down to his ear.

"You made me a killer with a lot of power…I won't forget that." I hissed as I snapped his neck so far that his head came off

Standing I looked down at him wondering if he had a trick to pull his head back to his body. I though about the body catching fire and it did.

"Just in case." I muttered

Turning I looked to see the three still battling.

"Stop." I said darkly

The three looked at me. A few floating souls came in and out curious to see the new mast of the house. All three of them looked horrible and bloody. Damon looked at Barrett who walked up to me and kneeled before me briefly. A smirk graced my lips.

"Of course m'lady." He said with a nod

Then he stood.

Damon made his way over to me confused.

"Relax." I said "It's all over."

He cupped my face.

"I'm just glad you're alive." He said as he leaned down

His lips touched mine. Barrett tended to Mesutora and it even seemed that he tried to apologize.

Both Damon and I moved back toward the large chair where Graydon always resigned. Damon pulled me onto his lap making me giggle slightly. I was still taking in the manor in a different way. Mesutora and Barrett took up residence on each side. I just slung on leg over the arm of the chair and leaned on Damon who'd healed by now.

"What now?" he asked looking down at me

Damon's eyes were as black as mine when I looked back at him and smiled evily. This was my new home and life.

I sat up and took a quick look around remembering Graydon's words.

"What's mine is yours." I said

**And there you have it. If there are questions and you don't understand the ending I can explain but I think you should get it. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you for it…who am I kidding you're already reading this so I love you already.**


End file.
